Shadows
by Abe Valenti
Summary: Kurt Hummel y su hermana Santana viven para siempre seguir sus sueños. Pero en estos sueños podían terminar torturados y muertos. No estaban seguros en ningún lugar, criaturas los acechaban y atacaban en sus sueños y en la universidad de Nueva York. Este majestuoso Caballero Sombra con ojos color avellana que los sigue a todas partes ¿podrá protegerlos? Klaine Shadow!Blaine Rated M
1. Ojos cafés y sombras

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los dueños son FOX y Ryan Murphy. Si me pertenecieran: Treinta minutos serían de sexo Klaine devastadoramente sucio. Diez minutos más serían de blowjobs entre Kurt y Blaine en NYADA. Los cinco restantes serían un dueto épico entre ellos dos.

UTOPÍA.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Escuchó pasos y la mansión se encontró de pronto en un silencio aterrador de nuevo. Caminaba por la escalera en forma de caracol tratando de que sus pasos no se escucharan, lo que era difícil dado a que la escalera estaba hecha con madera muy vieja, incluso cuando compraron la mansión, el anciano de bienes raíces no supo decirles con exactitud la edad de esa escalinata.

Se maldijo en voz baja por permitirse caminar solo de noche en esa espantosa casa. En realidad era hermosa, muy hermosa, pero sólo de día. En la noche no apetecía ver sombras y ventanales y ni un sólo rayo de luz.

— Oh, mierda.— Lo susurró como si fuera una maldición cuando pisó un escalón de madera demasiado ruidoso. En cuanto el sonido se propagó por el vacío de la enorme sala que se encontraba a veinte escalones arriba, sintió que el silencio se volvía más pesado, lo sintió en su piel. No estaba solo.

Trató de que su respiración se acompasara. Escuchó pasos de nuevo, pasos demasiado silenciados, secos y demasiado irregulares. Hacia él. Comenzó a pensar sobre qué hacer. Enfrentar lo que sea que fuera solo, o correr y buscar ayuda. _«Malditas botas.» _Pensó casi llorando con un nudo en la garganta que jamás había sentido. Los pasos empezaron a sonar más rápidos. « _¡Está corriendo!_» Lo pensó y de inmediato se encontraba bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, se olvidó por completo que seguía teniendo sus botas negras de diseñador de 3 pulgadas, no muy altas pero completamente mortales al bajar una escalera de madera pulida. Sabía que era un peligro bajar escalones a esa velocidad y sin ver dónde pisaba, pero si se detenía sabía que la persona o cosa que lo perseguía no sería tan benévola como una pequeña caída en las escaleras. Sus dedos rozaban los contornos de las paredes de piedra, las conocía bastante bien después de pasar por allí cada vez que quería ir de la cocina hacia su habitación sin ser visto, y esa familiaridad con su entorno aunque fuera del color del carbón hacía que no se descontrolara. Corrió hasta que logró bajar el último escalón y cuando creyó que empezaría a correr hacia el pasillo de las pinturas de paisajes, resbaló al suelo. Cayó de sentón y sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en su codo, trasero y su tobillo. « _Maldito piso de mármol.»_ Su tobillo podría estar mal, pero no podía detenerse a revisarlo, la buena noticia era que no lograba sentir dolor.

El sonido de lo que lo perseguía le decía que no estaba muy lejos, apenas podía mover sus pies del miedo. No podía creer que no hubiera luz en la mansión y que por las ventanas no se viera más que oscuridad. No se lograba ver nada. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina, una hermosa cocina con ventanales hacia el jardín sur y una enorme piscina. Ni los enormes robles que rodeaban la mansión y menos las estrellas o un atisbo de la luna podían observarse. Sólo había oscuridad. Siempre en sus aventuras nocturnas por la mansión veía que la luna era generosa en la noche con la luz y podía ver la mayor parte del jardín en cualquier ventana, no sabía cuál era la razón de que en ese preciso momento no viera nada más allá que sus manos como si jamás hubiera entrado luz por los enormes ventanales que los rodeaban.

« _¿Por qué estaba en la escalera de servicio?_» Sin querer analizar nada más, se levantó ya sin trabajo y salió de la cocina. Corrió de nuevo hacia el pasillo de las pinturas. Que era uno de los pasillos más hermosos de la mansión y el pasillo principal, que comunicaba todos los salones más cercanos de la planta baja. Kurt sentía que seguían detrás de él. Corrió entre los enormes pasillos de piedra, madera y mármol, girando su cuello para ver si lo perseguían más de cerca de lo que él creía. Casi no chocó con ningún mueble, lo que era un alivio dado lo densa que la oscuridad lo envolvía.

Se escondió atrás de una puerta de color café. Casualmente era una de las tres puertas que más le gustaban de toda la gran propiedad, el salón de música era de color borgoña junto con la de la cocina y esa puerta, la de la biblioteca era de un color café y miel. Ya se encontraba en el pasillo de los paisajes. Necesitaba llegar a la entrada principal, se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros del salón de música.

Kurt no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente. Quizás jamás había estado en una situación como esta en toda su vida pero sabía que tenía que pelear. Comenzó a ver que algo más no encajaba. «_¡__Qué extraño! No recuerdo haber entrado a la mansión. ¿Cómo llegue a la cocina? ¿Por qué utilizaba las escaleras de servicio?» _Pensó. Y se enojaba cada vez más al tratar de recordar, ya que un dolor sordo lo golpeaba en la parte posterior de su cráneo cada vez que quería recordar el cómo había llegado a las escaleras de servicio de su mansión.

Trató de controlar su respiración y trató de quitarse las botas que delataban su posición en cada paso, pero decidió dejarlas por ahora. La planta baja estaba completamente libre de alfombras, salvo por unos pequeños pasillos secundarios. Kurt se encontraba en el pasillo de los paisajes, nombrado así por su madre, unos diez años atrás, que era en sí, el salón más hermoso y mejor ubicado de toda la propiedad, no tenía alfombra y sus botas resonaban por todo aquél mármol y hacía que se expandiera por todos los salones con los que se conectaba el pasillo.

Maldiciendo a las agujetas que no podía ver, se rindió y no se quitó las botas. Optó por dejárselas, se dijo a sí mismo que debía conservarlos por el momento. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba comenzó a recargarse sobre la enorme puerta, recordando como hacía unas pocas horas se encontraba visitando la tumba de su madre junto con su hermana y su padre. Comenzó a pensar en que si moría tal vez podría volver a ver a su madre. « _Por lo menos saldrá algo bueno de morir hoy._» Se repetía cada pocos segundos para no perder la poca y lamentable calma que no había logrado extinguirse. Se encontraba muy cansado y comenzaba a preguntarse qué es lo que esa cosa o persona querían de él, seguro dinero, ya que su padre, el Senador Burt Hummel debido a las buenas inversiones en las que participaba había logrado conseguir mucho dinero. Kurt no tenía por qué quejarse de nada con respecto a lo económico. «_Ojalá y sólo quieran dinero._» Pensó, no muy convencido.

El cansancio había remplazado a la adrenalina que había corrido por sus venas hacía unos cuantos minutos, y se recargó completamente sobre la gran puerta, y pasó por los bordes de ésta sus dedos buscando tranquilizarse. Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron y no lograba escuchar nada. El silencio reinaba en esa parte de la mansión, lo que era extraño ya que tenían una docena de pequeños canarios en el jardín de su madre, en la entrada de la mansión, a unos diez metros de la estancia y de la entrada principal de la mansión y como a cincuenta metros de donde él se encontraba. Todavía faltaban unas pocas decenas de metros para terminar el pasillo y poder salir por la gran entrada. El pasillo conectaba la cocina y la parte sur de la Mansión con la entrada principal, el salón de recepción, el salón de música, la biblioteca, la oficina de su padre, la escalinata principal y el jardín de su madre. La entrada se encontraba a unas seis habitaciones de donde Kurt se encontraba. No entendía por qué los canarios no se escuchaban. Estos canarios descendían de los que su madre había comprado hacía unos cuantos años y amaba el sonido de esas pequeñas aves, recordando a su madre cada vez que los oía.

« _Corrí con tacones en este piso de mármol blanco._» Recordó. «_¿Por qué demonios no escucho a los canarios?_» Creyó que después del ruido que había hecho los canarios estarían frenéticos, mínimo aleteando, como siempre les pasaba cuando escuchaban cualquier tipo de ruido, pero no. Se asomó por la puerta y no lograba ver nada.

Salió de su escondite y corrió por el enorme y hermoso pasillo. Ahora se veía tenebroso y oscuro, pero de día ese pasillo le recordaba a Elizabeth. Su madre. Decorado con pinturas de paisajes, enormes ventanales entre salón y salón y arte del tipo de su madre, eso hacía que fuera la mejor parte de la Mansión. Pasó las primeras tres habitaciones sin ruido. Camino lentamente hacia las últimas tres habitaciones, pasó el estudio de su padre y pasó al salón de música. Se metió al salón y se cubrió con su otra puerta borgoña favorita. Se asomó para ver a los canarios y sólo vio unas cuantas plumas al fondo de la jaula y un solo canario al fondo tirado en la parte baja de la jaula de metal. Eso lo asustó aún más que los pasos que había escuchado en el piso de arriba. «_ ¿Quién mataría aves?»_ Pensó con odio y asco. No podía dejar que mataran a todos los canarios de su madre. Eran la únicas mascotas que ella había dejado y él no podía permitir que murieran todos. Tenía que salvar al pequeño que se encontraba en el fondo.

Volvió a checar las esquinas de la habitación en donde él se encontraba. Todo era demasiado negro, no lograba ver ni siquiera una pequeña parte del enorme piano negro que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, también no podía ver ni el librero que se encontraba en la parte más lejana del salón a unos diez metros que se suponía debía de verse algo ya que la ventana se encontraba a un lado y en la noche la luz siempre bañaba a los libros y a esa habitación. Ahora ni siquiera un atisbo de luz podía apreciarse. Dejó de recargarse en la puerta y se quitó las botas. Pensó unos segundos y se quitó los calcetines al notar que podría caerse al correr por el piso de mármol y los calcetines si esa cosa los perseguía.

Colocó los calcetines en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón ya que era la más grande y comenzó a caminar hacia las esquinas, donde se encontraban los enormes ventanales. «_Necesito salir de aquí después de haber ido por el canario. Tengo salir por la ventana._» Pensó. Kurt sentía que alguien lo observaba. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió unos segundos tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad sin lograrlo. Él sabía que si salía por la ventana podría correr hacia la verja de la entrada e ir con el séquito de guardias que custodiaban la seguridad de la mansión. Caminó lo más rápido y callado que pudo hacia la ventana, no podía distinguir ni sus pies, caminó con cuidado hasta que sintió con sus dedos la cortina que cubría la ventana. Su corazón comenzaba a correr de nuevo ya que no quería hacer demasiado ruido, el cansancio que sentía se desvaneció y comenzó a sentirse asustado de nuevo. Abrió la cortina para poder ver la ventana y no podía creer lo que sintió con sus dedos. Siguió tratando de encontrar el cristal o la manija con la cual abrir la ventana pero todo lo que sentía era piedra, piedra rugosa y fría. Su corazón aceleró al doble al no poder salir de ahí. «_ ¡Qué mierda está pasando en este lugar!_» Casi gritó. Su respiración aumentó y sentía que se asfixiaba. Se encontraba atrapado en su propio hogar. No podía creer que las ventanas estuvieran bloqueadas con una especie de fría piedra. «_ ¿Cuándo pusieron esa piedra ahí? ¿Quién lo puso? Mi padre no pudo haber sido. ¡Hace unas horas todo estaba bien!_» Se repetía constantemente, hasta que sus dedos rosaron el librero, era obvio que esa ventana ya no existía en el salón, su salón favorito. Su respiración comenzó a relajarse después de unos minutos, y comenzó a idear un nuevo plan para escapar de la mansión. « ¿_Será la única ventana tapizada con piedras? ¿O ya debería olvidar el escapar por cualquier ventana?_» La mansión tenía por lo menos unas cien ventanas, su mamá amaba la luz natural, cuando compraron la mansión era lúgubre y oscura, pero gracias a los gustos de su madre, la mansión en unos cuantos meses pasó de lúgubre a luminosa. No podía creer que alguien se atreviera a bloquear las casi 100 ventanas de la casa, pero sería demasiado peligroso ir por todas las habitaciones de la planta baja buscando a ciegas una ventana que posiblemente estuviera taponada hasta la mierda con piedras.

Poco a poco regresó a su lugar junto a la puerta del salón, un rayo de luz de la cúpula de vidrio dejaba ver un pequeño haz de luz que iluminaba muy poco la estancia y la entrada del jardín. Kurt vio que era algo raro que por una cúpula circular la luz entrara de forma lineal y sectada. Se dio cuenta de que lo que había entrado a su hogar no quería que la luz pasara. Cada minuto que pasaba en esa silenciosa y aterradora oscuridad su mente formulaba más y más preguntas. «_Sin respuesta. Eso seguro._» Pensó enojado y mordazmente.

Santana sintió como de pronto su corazón galopó en su pecho, las palpitaciones comenzaron a volverse inestables y rápidas. Sentía las venas de su frente como si llevara un flujo de algo líquido demasiado rápido y denso, su boca en segundos se volvió seca y amarga. Comenzó a sentir sus dientes helados y su lengua como lija raspando sus encías. Kurt estaba asustado pero más intrigado ya que el silencio no se había interrumpido por nada ni nadie y se dijo a si mismo que era mejor confiar en su instinto y salir corriendo de allí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su instinto le decía que debería de dejar al ave. « _De ninguna jodida manera._» Se contestó a si mismo con la mejor voz de perra que podía lograr en su mente. El instinto es un sentido de lo más poderoso en cualquier persona y sólo pocos hacen caso. Recordó tal y como le había dicho Santana. Debería correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo. «_Todo me hace pensar que sí es por mi vida._» Pensó, implicando el "¡DUH!" más grande que él había hecho en toda su vida. De pronto sintió su espina dorsal como si un balde de agua helada cayera y recorriera lentamente su espalda.

— ¡Santana!—. Gritó en un susurro. ¡De eso se había olvidado! ¡Pero que idiota! Se dio cuenta de que él había entrado a la mansión solo, y eso casi nunca pasaba y menos en la noche. Jamás se separaba de ella. Siendo hermanos, desde niños estaban juntos y eso jamás los molestó, al contrario siempre el estar juntos les dejaba una sensación de seguridad que corría por su piel cada vez que ellos se abrazaban o sonreían.

— Esto no es posible. ¿Dónde estará?— Susurró, sintiendo que su corazón salía por su boca y el frío se propagaba por su estómago y antebrazos. Sintió miedo por su hermana. Sintió miedo por él.

— Muy pronto, ella muerta estará. Al igual que tú ahora.— Le susurró en su oído una voz fría y rasposa con una burla y odio que lo dejó helado al instante. Olió su aliento y eso le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Olía muy frío, olía a muerte. La criatura lo había escuchado y se había acercado a él sin que él hubiera podido escucharlo ni sentirlo acercarse tanto. La criatura iba a matarlo.

El monstruo le mostró sus manos enormes y llenas de ámpulas y piel renegrida como si estuviera quemada, con uñas negras, enormes y opacas. Tomó a Kurt por los brazos y el contacto lo quemó como una braza al rojo vivo.

Kurt comenzó a sentir como su corazón empezó a enfriarse y cómo aceleraba como nunca. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a secarse y a picarle. Las lágrimas no podían salir. Su garganta se encontraba inflamada y adolorida por las enormes ganas de llorar. El dolor y miedo, a la par, lo embargaron y sintió como si un látigo enorme y filoso le arrancara las uñas de las manos y como la sangre le salía por los dedos, abrió los ojos con dificultad por el miedo y dolor que sentía y se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo sus uñas en sus dedos. Se estaba imaginando todo, pero el dolor era muy real. Vio al ser que tenía enfrente y no vio nada más que un par de ojos azules y un par de ojos negros que lo helaron. No era nada a lo que Kurt alguna vez hubiera visto. Se podía sentir el odio con el que esa criatura le estaba infligiendo el dolor y eso fue lo que más lo asustó. La piel que le estaba tocando esa cosa comenzó a llamar su atención, le dolía como si decenas de agujas calientes le perforaran la piel, se veía quemada con un color más oscuro que su piel, la cual no identificaba ya que la oscuridad seguía siendo un grave problema. El color se empezaba a propagar como una mancha en forma de dedos que se hacían cada vez más oscuros y que se expandía cada vez más por todo su antebrazo. Kurt no podía dejar de gritar cada vez que sentía un nuevo tipo de dolor. Las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos.

La criatura gruñó deleitada y comenzó a lamer la boca de su presa. Kurt no podía contener el horror que sentía y la repulsión que recorría su cuerpo cuando sintió la lengua de la bestia en sus labios. Lo estaba lamiendo de una manera completamente asquerosa. Sintió como si su boca se sintiera entumida y comenzó a dejar de gritar como lo estaba haciendo entre cada lengüetada que la bestia le daba.

Ya no sentía su boca. Kurt comenzó a pasarse la lengua por dentro de su boca y no sintió sus labios, ya no tenía ninguna abertura, esa cosa le había cerrado la boca. Literalmente.

Horrorizado quiso morir lo más pronto posible, pensando en su hermana y en su padre. El dolor se duplicó. « ¡YA NO MÁS!» Gritó. Sólo pudo pensarlo ya que no tenía una boca. «_ ¡Pero qué en el infierno!_». Gritaba, pero sólo él se escuchaba.

Kurt comenzó a sentir que su piel se volvía aún más caliente de lo normal y sintió que algo le tocaba la superficie del ombligo, sintió terror al pensar cuanto tiempo era lo que faltaba para que esa cosa terminara con él. No parecía que hubiera un final cerca. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo podía manejar un poco el dolor, una mano con tres dedos que salió del centro del pecho del monstruo comenzó a empujar la camisa de color blanco de Kurt. Rompió los primeros 3 botones y comenzó a masajear su ombligo. «_ ¡Y llego el día en que McQueen me parece absoluta basura! ¡Mierda!_» Gritó en su mente. Kurt estaba al borde del desmayo por el dolor y el miedo que le llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sentía como si el tiempo pasara muy lento. Esperó a que la uña de uno de los dedos de la bestia entrara. Kurt quería prepararse para el dolor, quería seguir vivo, pero nadie querría vivir más tiempo si ese dolor siguiera en su cuerpo.

— ¡KURT!— Le gritó Santana, furia y miedo hacían que su voz enfriaría a cualquiera.— ¡Ayúdalo ya! ¡Ayúdalo!

Ella se estaba corriendo hacia él, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y algo despeinada, con algo de sudor en su cuello y frente, vestida como siempre, con una minifalda y tacones. Llevaba en la mano a dos pequeños canarios.

« ¿_A quién demonios le habla? ¡Por dios, qué estúpida! ¡Tiene que irse! ¡No permitiré que ella pase por esto! ¡VETE!» _Lo dijo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero todo era inútil y en ese instante el dolor lo estrelló en su realidad. Y eso silenció sus lamentos mentales. Kurt no podría hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana, ya que él moriría pronto. El dolor aumentaba mientras veía que una extraña sombra corría frente a Santana. Ambos, la sombra y su hermana, corrían desesperados hacia él. Escuchó dos zumbidos en el aire y dos choques como de piel sudada. Como una bofetada. Y cerró sus ojos.

Esperando por el dolor que seguía en su piel, no quería abrir sus párpados pero era necesario. De pronto Kurt sintió como su cuerpo volvió a respirar sin dolor.

«_ ¿Estoy muerto?, ¿Será esto el estar muerto?_» Pensó extasiado y con un pequeño sentimiento de curiosidad. Abrió los ojos. La bestia lo veía a los ojos, pero el par de color rojo tenía dos agujeros sangrantes. Por primera vez pudo ver que a su alrededor la luz iluminaba el salón de música y podía ver unas cuantas cosas que lo rodeaban. Kurt observó el par de ojos de color azul que destellaban llenos de miedo. La bestia soltó a Kurt y el apenas pudo sostenerse en pie.

La bestia volteó y gruñó, sonó como un pequeño grito de piedad. Olvidó a Kurt por completo. Santana aprovechó ese momento y aunque tenía un corte profundo en la pierna se arrodilló a lado de su hermano y lo abrazó.

Kurt lo vio. Vio a qué se refería Santana, algo había venido con ella. La sombra que acompañaba a Santana que se mantenía en una parte oscura de la habitación, sacó un arma plateada. Kurt no podía enfocar bien debido a la tortura que había sufrido y trato de enfocar para ver qué era lo que pasaba frente a él. La sombra, con forma de hombre, dijo algo en una lengua extraña mientras apuntaba y disparó a la cabeza de la bestia antes de que ésta comenzara a correr. La bestia cayó de rodillas haciendo un ruido seco y pesado al tocar el frío mármol.

La sombra se acercó a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Kurt sólo pudo ver el resplandor de unos ojos que se veían de un color café muy claros que lo veían con una mezcla de exasperación y miedo.

«_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?_» Preguntó. No lo pudo mencionar. Kurt notó que su boca se encontraba en su lugar, pasó su lengua sobre ella con alegría, pero se encontraba muy cansado y notó que la oscuridad estaba desapareciendo, no mucho, pero por los menos ahora podía apreciar las cosas a su alrededor con mayor nitidez. Kurt se encontraba al borde del desmayo, y vio el cabello del hombre sombra. Demasiado brillante. Chorreando gel y… sudor. « _Jodido asco._» Pensó con una mueca cansada en su cara. Y antes de que eso ocurriera vio los perfectos dientes de ésta, en una hermosa y burlona sonrisa.

Después de eso, Kurt no pudo ver más que oscuridad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Un review no cuesta nada e inspira a seguir escribiendo. Y de paso me deja una sonrisa de idiota por todo el día. ¡Un beso!

Abe Valenti.

P.S. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales! #FollowBack

Twitter: AbeValenti (SIN ESPACIOS)

Tumblr: he –is –just –gay –and –he –is –on –fire .tumblr .com (SIN ESPACIOS)


	2. Reptiles y planos cero

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a FOX. Si me pertenecieran yo volvería Glee una serie sobrenatural en la quinta temporada. Puedo jurar que CUALQUIER guión haría que en el primer capítulo de la quinta temporada, regresara el rating que Glee tuvo en la primera temporada.

I'm just saying.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Trece mil palabras. ¿Too much? Fué difícil de escribir, espero que les agrade. Espero les resulte orgánico y creíble.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Es "Rated M" por una muy buena razón y la leerán en unos pocos minutos. Es mi primera 'escena' sexual. Se trata de una 'auto gratificación' para ponerlo más explícito: Escena de MASTURBACIÓN. Si no te agradan este tipo de historias pues deberías de dejar de leer este fic. Si te gustó la escena dímelo en un review.

Espero que la historia no les resulte confusa, al principio lo será, pero prometo que en el final de este capítulo y en el desarrollo del capítulo tres, los misterios poco a poco se irán desentrañando.

Le dedico este capítulo a Danitza, Vale, Ami V'ns y a Gabriela Cruz. Gracias por su apoyo, y gracias por sus reviews. *Les manda un beso*

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Aquí está! ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Santana había caminado por su enorme mansión por unos instantes sin saber por qué estaba todo tan oscuro. Conocía lo suficiente de su hogar como para caminar entre los pasillos sin golpearse. Sus tacones resonaban por todo el lugar. Se encontraba en el tercer piso, cerca del salón del té de su madre, la bodega de pinturas, la habitación de Kurt y su habitación. «_¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí? ¿Dónde está Kurt?_» Pensaba cada pocos segundos. Siguió caminando, y su instinto le dijo que caminara por la alfombra para que sus tacones no sonaran tan estrepitosos como lo hacían. No podía ver nada más allá que sus manos, y unos pocos destellos de paredes y muebles. Gracias a que ella y Kurt amaban las caminatas nocturnas por la mansión, ellos conocían muy bien su hogar de noche. Pero no por eso se sentía en ese momento exenta del miedo. El silencio que la rodeaba era aterrador, parecía provocado. Y esta no era una noche normal, era demasiado oscuro. Todo estaba demasiado calmado, podía escuchar hasta sus latidos del corazón y sentir su pulso incrementando en sus venas. Algo no estaba bien._ «Santi, pon atención, tu sentido callejero te dice que nada está bien.»_

Llegó al final del pasillo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Las escaleras principales que conectaban toda la mansión, estaban cubiertas por una hermosa y cara alfombra azul por el centro de los escalones de mármol. Bajo escalón por escalón tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tratando de que sus tacones sólo tocaran la alfombra. Comenzó a preocuparse por Kurt. Ellos siempre se encontraban juntos, tal vez su hermano era una molestia algunas veces, pero él siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella desde la adopción. No podía dejar a su hermano solo. Sabía que Kurt no era un idiota o un miedoso, pero en esta situación hasta ella se encontraba asustada. Todo era demasiado extraño. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano. Santana decidió usar el protocolo de amenaza, así que se escondería y saldría por los pasillos menos conocidos de la mansión, tal y como su padre y su madre les habían enseñado casi diez años atrás.

Bajó unos cuantos escalones y sintió bordes irregulares por las paredes. Santana jamás había sentido esos bordes y se detuvo para poder observar bien esa extraña protuberancia en el vitral que rodeaba a las escaleras. Santana comenzó a buscar y a tocar con sus dedos lo que debería de ser un vitral pero no pudo encontrar más que piedra. Pierda áspera y fría que cubría toda la escalera. «_¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡¿Y el vitral?!_» Resonó en su mente. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Por qué esa piedra estaba cubriendo el vitral que su madre hizo? «_Esto es demasiado extraño. Esta piedra no estaba en la mañana. ¡Demonios, esta piedra no estaba hace unas horas!_» Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar con más desesperación, pero no había ningún caso. Ese vitral o ya no existía. Pensó con una nota de pena. No existía o estaba bajo la piedra. Ahora no era el momento para enojarse por un vitral, pero el recuerdo de su madre haciendo ese vitral y sonriéndole no la dejaba en paz.

Ahora se encontraba aún más desesperada por encontrar a su hermano. Santana se rindió y siguió bajando los escalones, con toda la calma que aún le queda en su interior tocó la pared de la escalera para apoyarse y comenzó a palparla para sentir los cuadros y pinturas que adornaban la pared de madera. Con sus dedos delineó el primer marco que sentía, se trataba de una pintura, ese marco tenía un relieve áspero y sesgado por las esquinas, lo que le dijo que ese no era el que estaba buscando. Siguió tocando con sus dedos hasta que llegó a una pequeña hendidura en la pared, lo que le decía que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Bajó tres escalones más y tocó el enorme marco de madera sin bordes que la sacarían de ahí. Se colocó completamente frente al marco y lo movió hacia la izquierda con fuerza, lo deslizó poco menos que un metro, sólo lo suficiente como para poder pasar y en cuanto deslizó el marco puedo ver el pequeño pasadizo absolutamente negro. «_La maldita boca del lobo._» Pensó irónicamente, y sin pensarlo se metió. Empujó por dentro el marco y lo deslizó a su lugar.

Santana esperaba que en ese punto, la luz apareciera en el pequeño túnel que la llevaría hasta la segunda planta, pero no. Estaba incluso más oscuro que la escalera. No entendía el porqué de la luz. Se suponía que estos pasillos que se encontraban por toda la casa excepto la planta baja y el sótano, tenían un sistema de iluminación completamente a parte del resto de la mansión, por si acaso ocurría esta situación. Decidió ir al segundo piso por los pasadizos por que no podía tomar la escalera principal hasta el final, ya que el suelo del segundo piso no tenía alfombra y sus tacones resonarían por toda la mansión.

Caminó lentamente en el pequeño pasillo, sus tacones no sonaban por la alfombra que tenía el suelo, y creyó que sería una buena idea apresurar el paso, pero Santana no se encontraba tan segura sobre lo que había pasado con el vitral. Alguien estaba en la casa. Y si ese alguien se tomó las molestias de bloquear un vitral de tres metros de largo por veinte de largo en un tercer piso, que cubría una escalinata, entonces ese alguien quería algo de ella, su padre o su hermano. Sentía en su piel que no estaba sola. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano. Si alguien se tomaba tantas molestias como para bloquear una posible "salida" como un vitral, que jamás nadie utilizaría para 'salir', ya que sería una caída de unos doce metros y una muerte obvia para el estúpido que lo hiciera, era obvio que sabían que existían estos pasadizos entre los muros. Su sangre se heló.

Caminó por varios minutos en ese pequeño pasillo de paredes lisas y frías, que se encontraban entre los muros de los salones del segundo y tercer piso, queriendo tranquilizarse haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al entronque de escape, que eran una serie de escalones que la llevaban a diferentes direcciones por casi toda la mansión. Las escaleras más cercanas la llevaban al tercer y cuarto piso, y estas a su vez, la podían llevar a los pisos sexto, séptimo y octavo. Santana no creyó que su hermano estuviera en alguno de los seis pisos superiores, creyó mejor buscar a partir del segundo piso y planta baja, así que siguió caminando, hacia los escalones que la llevarían al segundo piso. El pasillo se estrechaba cada vez más, y comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío. «_Maldita, maldita minifalda.»_ Pensó. Caminó por unos segundos más hasta que vio que el pasillo formaba un cuello de botella inverso, lo que hizo que saliera del minúsculo pasillo y entrara a la cámara principal, de los pasillos, no muy grande pero sí bastante más grande que el pasillo por el cual Santana acababa de entrar. Conocía el camino hacia la cocina. Kurt no se escondería en el segundo piso, ya que sólo había dos salones enormes de estilo minimalista, y uno de ellos estaba en remodelación, y eran los peores lugares para esconderse de toda la mansión y el otro era un tipo de estancia con muy pocos muebles, sinceramente, era el lugar más estúpido en el cuál podía esconderse.

Decidió tomar las escaleras hacia el salón en remodelación. Caminó unos metros más y abrió una pequeña puerta que se encontraba tras una protuberancia de un muro con piedra negra tallada y vio los escalones que la llevarían hasta el salón en remodelación del segundo piso. Comenzó a bajar los escalones de piedra agradeciendo que Kurt amara tanto las alfombras. Kurt estaba en serio demente, como para ponerla alfombra en cada uno de los escalones y pasillos secundarios de toda la mansión. Pero en ese instante, Santana estaba agradecida con su hermano.

Bajó unos cuantos escalones y con sus dedos buscó la manija del marco para poder moverlo. Cuando lo sintió, bajó el último escalón y se dio cuenta de que ya no había más alfombra que ocultara sus pasos. «_Gracias porcelaine._» Se quejó.

Santana se debatió entre quitarse los tacones y caminar descalza, y en el momento en que esa idea estuvo en su mente, ella misma la desechó. Quitó ese pensamiento de su mente ya que si ese alguien quería hacerle daño, ella le patearía el culo y le metería el tacón izquierdo de sus Louboutin de 6 pulgadas hasta que esa bestia le dijera qué es lo que quería con los Hummel. No metería su pie desnudo en el culo de nadie.

Deslizó la madera que cubría el paso de la escalera deslizando la manija hacia la derecha. Ese salón era hermoso y muy luminoso, y Kurt lo amaba. Santana vio que por la remodelación las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar, lo que Santana agradeció ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y podía salir de la pared sin que nadie la viera, escondiéndose entre los muebles regados por la habitación.

Salió de la pared y deslizó el madero que cubría la entrada, caminó entre las cosas del salón. Kurt había decidido cambiar el cristal de los bordes de la ventana con pequeños vitrales que habían encontrado ambos hermanos en el sótano hacía unos pocos días. Vitrales de su madre, los cuales se habían dado cuenta que siempre contaban una historia, lo que hacía que en el lugar donde estuvieran, las personas prestaran atención al diseño y a los detalles. Pocas personas habían podido entender lo que su madre había plasmado y ellos seguían averiguando. Podrían ser confusos, pero todos estaban completamente de acuerdo en decir cuan talentosa era su madre por plasmar esos intrincados diseños en vidrio.

Caminó con cuidado en el piso de mármol sin alfombra y entre los muebles y mesas que se encontraban regadas por todo el salón. Llegó a la enorme puerta de madera. Santana buscó la manija con sus dedos, en cuando la agarró, con su mano izquierda la apretó y comenzó a respirar acompasadamente. Pasó lo dedos de su mano libre por su cabello, quitándose el sudor de la frente y se limpió en su blusa. Quitó su mano izquierda de la manija y con ambas manos dobló las mangas de su blusa hasta los codos y se hizo una coleta alta y apretada con su cabello.

Abrió la puerta y salió por el pasillo sin cerrar la puerta de roble del salón por remodelar. Caminó por la alfombra del pasillo hacia la escalera principal para poder bajar a la planta baja. _«¡Necesito marcar a Kurt! ¿Y mi celular?» _Santana siguió caminando y buscándose se celular por la pequeña bolsa de su minifalda. No tenía su celular. «_No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué es esto? Jamás salgo sin mi celular. Qué demonios está pasando aquí. Muy, muy sospechoso. Mierda.» _Se dijo a sí misma. Santana a pocos pasos adelante supo que de nada serviría tratar de marcar a Kurt y utilizar su celular ya que en la casa de su padre, el Senador Hummel, los dispositivos electrónicos de comunicaciones, no servían. Además de que, obviamente, los que hicieron esto eran inteligentes y Santana no creyó ni por un segundo que los tipos que irrumpieron a su casa y bloquearon los vitrales, se les olvidara un asunto totalmente básico como cortar las líneas de luz, teléfono e internet o incluso bloquear la red de celular desde que entraron. «_Y Kurt me decía que no era bueno ver maratones enteros de James Bond. Por lo menos sé cómo piensan esos bastardos. Ahora sé que tengo muchas opciones para tratar de escapar.» _Pensó sarcásticamente.

Santana se preguntó por qué Kurt no se encontraba cerca. Ambos sabían que si algo raro ocurría en la Mansión, tenían que escapar hacia la verja de la entrada con los guardias de seguridad. «_Que tal vez ya están muertos. Acéptalo guapa, esta gente es muy profesional, aunque te desagrade decirlo. Los guardias debieron de haber sido la prioridad desde el principio, tal vez ellos ya estén muertos. Estás sola. Sólo busca a Kurt.»_ Santana y Kurt sabían desde que comenzaron a vivir allí, casi diez años, que si cualquiera de ellos se encontraba entre el segundo y el octavo piso, tendrían que salir por los pasillos entre los muros hasta el segundo piso y después bajar por la escalera de servicio la cual estaba fabricada completamente de madera, la cual pasaba a un lado de la cocina, o bajar por la escalera principal. Ir por la escalera de servicio del segundo piso era demasiado peligroso, incluso más que bajar por la principal. Al estar hecha de madera de roble con más de cien años y con pocas restauraciones, sería un verdadero escándalo el subir o bajar por la de servicio, ya que todos los escalones rechinaban. Nadie tan estúpido subiría o bajaría por esa escalera en una situación así. Por lo menos no su hermano. De eso estaba completamente segura. O casi segura. Además creía que para encontrar a Kurt no podía andarse con escondrijos, sería mejor ser obvia y buscarlo lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Kurt! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Mierda.— Susurró desesperada, asustada y enojada. Mientras bajaba por los escalones de mármol, por la escalinata principal, hacia el vestíbulo y entrada de la mansión.

La oscuridad todavía era demasiado pesada como para ver más allá de sus manos, ni siquiera sus anillos tintineaban como regularmente lo hacían ya que no existía ni un solo haz de luz por la enorme escalera de mármol blanco que bajaba. «_Muy extraño. A esta hora siempre está iluminado por la cúpula de vidrio. Aún de noche, la cúpula lo ilumina._» Pensó. Volteó a ver arriba y lo que sospechaba desde hacía unos minutos, era cierto. La cúpula de vidrio estaba completamente negra. Tapada con algo que hacía que no entrara ni un poco de luz. Ahora sí estaba completamente segura de que alguien quería en serio hacer algo con ellos. «_No hay forma de que los guardias no hayan visto que alguien ponía esa cosa arriba. Ellos están muertos._» Se dijo a sí misma con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse y sintió como su espina dorsal se enfriaba hasta el punto en que creyó que tenía un hielo bajándole por la espalda. Cuando toco el último escalón con la punta de aguja de su Louboutin, los espejos que se encontraban en el recibidor de la estancia junto a la puerta comenzaron a susurrar. Susurrar su nombre. Voces de niños. «_Dios. No.»_ Pensó. Su corazón tartamudeó y comenzó a acelerar. Su cabeza se sentía a reventar por la presión y el miedo.

Santana no podía aguantar más. Sintió que su corazón salía de su boca y supo que no podría salir por la puerta principal. Ya no había tiempo de esconderse calladamente, era tiempo de correr. Trataría de correr hacia la cocina, que era la última habitación que se encontraba en la enorme planta baja de la mansión con una de las dos puertas de roble color borgoña de toda la mansión. Las puertas favoritas de Kurt. Esas puertas se encontraban en el salón de música, que era la habitación siguiente, que se encontraba frente al jardín de su madre, con una entrada al salón que se encontraba unos metros más alejada de la entrada principal, lo contrario que la puerta del jardín, lo que hacía que las entradas del jardín y del salón no estuvieran una frente a la otra, pero si técnicamente los salones estaban uno frente al otro y la segunda puerta borgoña se encontraba en la cocina. La cocina tenía una salida trasera. Tenía que correr e intentar escapar y llamar a la policía.

Sus tacones tocaron completamente el suelo de mármol de la estancia. Las voces se hacían más fuertes. No podía correr rápido por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Las voces eran horrendas. Santana corrió unos metros y sintió que el aire se le estaba escapando de sus pulmones, sentía sus piernas muy pesadas. Se escondió en el primer salón que vio. El jardín privado de su madre. Se escondió detrás de la puerta de metal de la entrada, junto a las rosas rojas.

No podía respirar. « ¿_Qué demonios eran esas voces? ¿Por qué mierda Kurt no está conmigo? ¿Quieren asustarme? No me voy a acobardar. ¿Es una broma de Kurt? El jamás te haría algo así._» Se dijo a sí misma. Desechó todo ya que las voces eran demasiado tenebrosas y oscuras como para que alguna máquina pudiera crearlas.

Las voces se escuchaban bastante cerca, y aumentaban. Ya no eran susurros. Eran lamentos, de gente torturada. Voces que gritaban por liberación. Era desgarrador. Santana comenzó a llorar. Jamás se había sentido tan asustada en su vida. Las voces repetían su nombre, sus huesos se sentían pensados y sin fuerza. Las voces susurraban su nombre repetidamente entre sollozos y gritos de niños.

Santana sintió que se le iba la fuerza. No podía escuchar nada que no fuera eso en su cabeza. Hasta que escucho a sus pequeños canarios. Estaban frenéticos. Algo estaba dentro de su jaula espantándolos. Los canarios sonaban muy espantados.

— ¡Pero qué de…!— Gritó hacia la jaula. Antes de que pudiera terminar una mano tapó su boca. La lengua de Santana rozó la mano de lo que la estaba callando. Sabía a ceniza y sal.

Santana se quedó petrificada por el miedo. Completamente congelada. « ¡_Por dios, que sea Kurt!_» Pensó mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr sobre sus mejillas.

Con mucha fuerza la empujaron. Chocó y derribó la jaula de los canarios de su madre, la habían lanzado con demasiada fuerza. Los canarios estaban frenéticos, eran casi una docena. Santana sentía un dolor en su frente y un pequeño punzón de dolor en su muñeca izquierda, pero por lo demás estaba bien. _«Kurt no me empujaría por seis metros hasta los canarios de mamá.»_ Se dijo. De eso estaba absolutamente segura.

Tratando de ponerse de pie antes de que le hicieran más daño, recibió un golpe en la mejilla que dejó a Santana viendo estrellas. Santana se recuperó demasiado lento del golpe. Lo que aprovechó quien la perseguía. Santana colocó su pie izquierdo en el piso. Alguien en ese momento la tomó de su cabello y tiro de él para levantarla.

En cuanto los dos pies de Santana se encontraron en el suelo, ella se apoyó en el pie izquierdo. Levantó el pie derecho a la altura de su cintura en un rápido movimiento y lo giro hacia afuera con toda la fuerza que pudo. Giro su pierna pateó hacia atrás. Le dio de lleno en la costilla con su tacón de aguja con toda la fuerza que pudo. Un grito de rabia y dolor se escapó de quien la quería golpear. El golpe que recibió con el tacón descontroló al atacante y Santana agarró la mano que jalaba su cabello y la dobló en una especie de llave. Jaló la mano con toda su fuerza sobre el codo del agresor. Si no hubieran estado gritando y susurrando las voces y los canarios hubieran dejado de aletear asustados, seguramente hubiera podido escuchar cómo dislocó el codo de quien la perseguía.

Santana escuchó los lamentos y siseos que salían de la boca de su agresor y supo que era una mujer la que la había estado atacando. La mujer gritaba con rabia y dolor.

Santana aprovechó la distracción de la mujer, a la que no podía ver bien por la oscuridad de la habitación, sólo veía una leve sombra de cabello hasta los hombros y supo la distancia que había entre ellas dos. «_Le partiré el culo a esta maldita.» _Pensó con una pizca de miedo e inundada de ira. Siguió aprovechando el dolor que tenía la mujer, para observar a su atacante. Santana no podía ver bien pero sabía que esa mujer no era más alta que ella. Vio que la atacante seguía distraída y corrió hacia ella. Santana le dirigió una patada en la quijada de su atacante y en el momento que su Louboutin chocó en la quijada de la mujer, Santana celebró sus casi diez años de gimnasta y porrista y sus años de defensa personal. La mujer cayó y se derrumbó en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Las voces quedaron calladas completamente. La luz apareció en el jardín, no luz eléctrica, sino una especie de luz natural que emanaba desde los enormes ventanales de la habitación. La piedra que los cubría había desaparecido.

— Así que esta perra lo controlaba, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo demonios desapareció la piedra tan rápido?—. Se susurró cansada. Santana por el impacto también quedó en el suelo. Se levantó con un poco de trabajo y observó a la mujer más detenidamente.

Su piel era totalmente pálida. Blanca. Sus dedos y manos eran como las de un hombre. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por escamas transparentes que dejaban ver unas cuantas venas. Santana sintió que su sangre se helaba. El cabello de la "mujer" era largo en extremo, de color rojo o quizá de un café rojizo que no podía descifrar con esa luz. Vio que esa cosa no llevaba ropa. Los senos de la "mujer" eran enormes. Le recordaba a Mystique de los X-Men. Una Mystique muy vulgar, nada sexy, en blanco, con uñas amarillentas y enormes y completamente sin depilar. Nada depilado. « ¡_Pero qué asco!»_ La repulsión la invadió pero el miedo seguía latente en su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, Santana volteó blanca por la impresión y por lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Música. De piano. Provenía del salón de música. Alguien estaba tocando el piano de su madre.

Santana sintió como se le iba la sangre del cuerpo. «_ ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Qué es esto!?» _Gritó en su cabeza, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para no gritar. «_¿Por qué estaban tocando el piano?»_. Se preguntó Santana aún con la mano en su boca. Seguro ellos creían que la asustarían y saldría corriendo. Pues no. _«Aun muriendo de miedo, voy a hacerles frente. Nadie se burla de mí. Y tengo qué saber si Kurt está bien. Tengo que saber qué es lo que quieren. Sean lo que sean.» _

La melodía era caótica y hermosa, al mismo tiempo que tenebrosa. Santana se alejó de la bestia. Se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas de la cara con las manos y tuvo que bajar las mangas de su blusa para poder limpiarse ya que en serio era un desastre. Se acomodó bien su blusa, las manos le temblaban y poco a poco su respiración se controló. Tomó una pequeña pala plateada que se encontraba en el suelo junto a las rosas rojas. La podía esconder en su por su espalda entre su blusa y los botones traseros de su minifalda. Tomó la pala, la escondió y creyó estar lista al encuentro con el músico.

La música llenaba las habitaciones de la planta baja. «¿_Castigo psicológico? ¿Eso era lo que trataban de hacer? ¿Querían asustarla con una melodía? Ese maldito o maldita es cruel y disfruta de hacer eso, él o ella será peor que la perra del piso._» Pateó en la cara a la bestia y salió caminó con seguridad, haciendo que sus pasos retumbaran por todo el salón. Levantó la cabeza y continuó andando unos pasos por el pasillo, pasó unos cuantos floreros y mesas y empujó la puerta color borgoña del salón para poder entrar al salón de música. La música seguía, pero no había nadie tocando en el piano.

Santana volteó a los alrededores del salón. No podía creer lo que veía. Se olvidó de la música por completo. Era Kurt. Su hermano. El cabello de Kurt estaba intacto, su ropa un poco desaliñada, con la frente ligeramente sudada, un pañuelo al cuello de color azul, igual que sus ojos, con un pantalón ocre pintado en sus piernas y sin sus características botas de diseñador. Ella gritó pero no pudo escucharlo.

— ¡Kurt!— Gritó Santana a su hermano. Y Kurt no respondió. Parecía como si no Santana no estuviera ahí. Como si ella no existiera para él.

* * *

Mientras Santana se distraía gritando y viendo a su hermano, un hombre joven y sensualmente hermoso detenía la música, se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a Santana por su espalda y comenzó a oler su cabello. Ella estaba totalmente distraída contemplando el presente de su hermano. Pero Santana no tenía ni idea de que Kurt estaba en otro plano. Ella no podía hacer nada por su Kurt. Ni por ella. Kurt y Santana se encontraban en la misma habitación. Dos planos unidos en uno. Kurt estaba en el plano uno. Y Santana en el dos. Los hermanos Hummel estaban en el mismo lugar, pero completamente separados, a menos que él quisiera lo contrario. Cosa que no iba a pasar. El sensual joven sonrió en él lóbulo de Santana.

— Nunca lo pensé. Nunca lo creí ni imaginé. Creía que ellos mentían. En verdad eres sensual. Y valiente. Lo que te hace muy estúpida y muy, muy peligrosa.— Le dijo Sebastian al oído a Santana. Ella no podía escucharlo ya que él se encontraba en otro plano, el plano tres. Idéntico al de Kurt, en el mismo espacio y al mismo tiempo pero separados en esencia. Tres planos unidos en un mismo espacio, pero completamente separados. Sebastian estaba guiando todo lo que se fraguaba en la mansión. Pocas personas podían llevar a cabo lo que él lograba, su madre, su difunto padre y algunas otras personas más. Casi nadie podía juntar tres planos espaciotemporales y reunir la concentración y fuerza necesaria para unirlos en uno mientras separaba la esencia de cada mundo. Tres mundos que no podían tocarse a menos que él lo quisiera.

Hacía mucho tiempo que le habían explicado a Sebastian que no podía tocar a los Mexhirj como él. Él no podía dañar mano a mano a Santana y a Kurt ya que moriría. Para poder dañarlos tendría que hacer cosas demasiado drásticas que no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo. Por eso había planeado todo el teatro en la mansión. Oscuridad y tortura.

Sebastian se sentó arriba del piano con un movimiento sutil y elegante. Pensó que tenía que disfrutar del espectáculo mientras durara ya que la barrera de prohibición de paso a la Mansión no duraría para siempre. Alguien podría entrar a ayudarlos desde el plano cero. Sebastian había sentido unos minutos antes que Kurt y Santana se habían quedado dormidos en el mundo real, al dormir, las mentes de los Mexhirj se transportaban al mundo cero. Un plano astral, de dónde los primeros Mexhirj provenían. Personas como Santana y Kurt, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, simplemente veían lo que pasaba en el plano cero como "sueños", al haber sentido su presencia en el plano cero, Sebastian los encerró rápidamente a ambos en su sueño, ambos soñaban en la mansión. Sebastian decidió separarlos en la mansión, los encerró en planos diferentes, a Kurt en el plano uno, a Santana en el plano dos y a él mismo en el plano tres. Tres mismos planos de la mansión existente en el plano cero. Tres planos que se tocaban en el mismo punto, pero al mismo tiempo separados.

Estaba seguro de que alguien en Krutra mandaría a salvar a unos pequeños Mexhirj en problemas. Los hermanos Hummel tenían que morir hoy_. «A disfrutar el espectáculo galán.»_ Se dijo a sí mismo, completamente divertido.

* * *

Santana trató de tocar a su hermano. No pudo. Los dedos en lugar de rozar a Kurt lo traspasaban y le cosquilleaban y se volvían fríos. Trató de tocarlo de nuevo con toda la mano pero ésta sólo traspasó la cara de Kurt. La mano le cosquilleó y se le enfrío.

Santana no podía creer que su hermano estuviera junto a ella y no poder tocarlo. Lo veía muy desaliñado para ser él, un poco asustado y cansado, pero con una mirada y expresión de concentración en su rostro. Eso la enorgulleció, pero no bastó ese sentimiento como para desaparecer la frustración, la ira y el miedo que tenía al no poder tocar a su hermano.

— Tampoco puedo oírlo. Sólo verlo. No puedo tocarlo. Supongo que él no puede verme, ni oírme, ni tocarme. ¿Quién es la escoria que hace esto? ¡Aparece maldito cobarde, imbécil!— Gritó lo último con rabia y un pequeño atisbo de miedo.

Sebastian sonrió y se lamió los labios. «_Esto será muy divertido.» _Pensó emocionado.

El sonido llegó hasta Santana en el mismo instante en el que fue creado. La mujer bestia estaba en el pasillo. E iba hacia Santana. La bestia estaba levantada, pero no completamente. Las piernas y pies se encontraban rectos, los dedos de los pies, blancos y salpicados de negro, que hacía que contrastara contra toda la piel blanca, se encontraban abiertos y rotos, como si los hubieran girado. Las uñas de sus dedos eran terroríficas. Los dedos se movían escalofriantemente, como con espasmos epilépticos. La columna estaba completamente volteada y se arrastraba por el piso. No veía su cabeza, no es que quisiera verla. «_Bienvenida al peor día de tu vida cariño.»_ Santana se dijo a sí misma.

Santana retrocedió unos cuantos metros mientras la criatura se arrastraba hacia ella lentamente. La bestia se detuvo como a dos metros de la entrada del salón. Santana comenzó a transpirar, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Volteó a ver a su hermano y vio que seguía recargado contra la puerta borgoña, como si la reptil no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Santana agradeció que Kurt no pudiera ver nada. La mirada que tenía su hermano le decía a Santana que él estaba pensando en un plan. «_Ojalá que sea uno bueno.»_

— Tienes que salir de aquí.— Se susurró a sí misma.— ¡Ven por mi maldita lagartija!— Le gritó a la bestia mientras sacaba la pequeña pala de jardín de su espalda.

La bestia dio un grito terrible. Y se levantó con una rapidez sórdida, el asqueroso sonido de huesos rompiéndose resonó por el salón. Santana quería desmayarse después de haber escuchado eso. Santana la observó. Tenía la cintura completamente rota, la espalda la tenía en el frente y los senos en la espalda. Su espina dorsal se veía inflamada y roja y absolutamente doblada en un serpenteo por toda su doblada espalda. El cabello rojo cubría la cara de la bestia, la cual estaba viendo hacia abajo.

Unos segundos Santana se quedó sin respiración y la bestia completamente quieta. Santana sentía su corazón en la boca. Ya no tenía saliva, toda se había ido. Un sabor amargo se expandió por su lengua y Santana sintió su lengua completamente rugosa y seca. La hacía pasar de un lado al otro por sus mejillas, buscando tranquilizarse.

La bestia levantó su cara y poco a poco la cortina de cabello se iba levantando sola. Lo que permitió ver una sonrisa horrible que marcaba la cara de la criatura. Los labios más rojos que jamás hubiera imaginado ver, incluso con falta de luz, podía decir que eran el rojo más rojo que ella hubiera visto. «_Ella cambió. No la dejé así en el jardín.»_ Pensó. Su corazón retumbaba en sus sienes.

— No creí ni una sola palabra de los maestres cuando me contaron sobre ti.— Siseó con una voz angelical y cantarina como de una niña de cinco años.— ¿Acaso creíste que tú podrías ganarme?— Lo dijo con burla. Y sonrió mostrando unos dientes amarillos y afilados.— Zorra, tienes unos muy, muy buenos zapatos. Ninguna mujer podría negarlo.— Dijo con fingido compañerismo. El cabello de la bestia había dejado de estar en su cara y dio una mirada con sus brillantes ojos morados a los ojos de Santana. Lo siguiente que la bestia le dijo a su presa lo dijo como si saliesen de su boca seis voces al mismo tiempo. Voces de niños y niñas. Algunas lo dijeron sollozando, otras riendo y otras gritando.— Y sí, me sorprendieron tus dos movimientos. Pero no podrás conmigo. Morirás.— Dijo lo último con las seis voces riendo. Y salió una enorme lengua negra de su boca y lamió sus labios rojos con deleite.

Santana estaba helada. Ya no sentía su corazón. Ya no sentía su cuerpo, el miedo la estaba dominando. Se fijó en su hermano, que ahora avanzaba como si no pudiera ver nada. Kurt se dirigía hacia la ventana. El ver que su hermano no se rendía le dio fuerza a Santana. Apretó con mucha fuerza la pala de jardín con su mano. Y se preparó para salir de ahí. «_Ataca a la maldita._» Pensó con furia.

— ¿Una… "mujer"? Cariño, puedo ver tu nada depilada vagina desde aquí, pero no creo que tú, ni tus sucios dedos deformes puedan saber lo que son unos buenos tacones.— Escupió eso con la mejor sorna que hubiera salido de cualquier ser humano en la historia del mundo. «_Mierda. Kurt está a unos pasos y no logró escuchar la mejor línea de mi vida.» _ Pensó con una mezcla de orgullo, nerviosismo y miedo.

La sonrisa de la bestia flaqueó por un momento al escuchar esas palabras. Sus labios rojos se curvearon hacia abajo por un segundo. «_Mal-di-ta seas Mexhirj.»_ Pensó la criatura. Saboreando el odio en la primera palabra. La bestia vio que la Mexhirj no se rendiría._ «Ella sí lleva sangre Mexhirj. Tengo que reconocerlo.» _Se dijo la mujer reptil.

«_Bingo.» _Pensó Santana. _«¿Así que esta reptil deforme odia su físico? Interesante. Tengo que jugar con ella._»

— ¿Terminaste de observarme Godzilla albino?— Preguntó Santana con sorna. Ella sabía que tenía que descontrolar a la reptil para poder escapar. «_Será ella la que hace que Kurt no pueda verme? ¿O hay alguien más que me observa como yo observo a Kurt?» _El miedo de nuevo la heló. Quizá podría salvarse por segunda vez de la asquerosa cosa que estaba a unos metros de ella con piel blanca, pero, ¿Y si sólo fuera el comienzo? ¿Y si hubiera alguien o algo más esperándola? «_No debo de pensar en eso, estés o no en lo correcto Santana, esa cosa tratará de matarte. Concéntrate. Una cosa a la vez.» _Se dijo para calmarse.

La criatura ya no podía soportar más a Santana La mueca no se iba de su cara. «_Maldita perra. ¡No me teme! ¡Tengo que matarla ya! Sebastian va a castigarme… o matarme si no llevo a cabo sus órdenes.» _Ella sabía que el joven Smythe se encontraba en el lugar. Podía sentir su presencia. «_Escondido como un cobarde en otro plano. Observándome. Observándola.» _Su visión se tiño de rojo por los bordes. Era obvio que Sebastian desearía acostarse con la Mexhirj antes que con ella. La ira y la envidia la estaban cegando. Sebastian jamás la querría. Sebastian jamás sería suyo. Se dio cuenta de que aunque el hermoso Smythe odiara a los Hummel, él preferiría acostarse con la Mexhirj antes que con ella. La ira la volvía loca. Se aventó hacia Santana.

Santana vio cómo la reptil saltó hacia ella. La criatura seguía toda deforme y aun así, se aventó con una temible elasticidad. Santana levantó la pala en el momento justo y le encajó toda la punta en un costado. La bestia chilló y rugió. Las voces de niños seguían en ella. Ambas estaban en el suelo. La reptil arriba de Santana y la primera con una pequeña pala encajada en sus costillas. La punta de la pala había entrado por su costado izquierdo, por debajo de las costillas, a la reptil se le hacía muy difícil respirar. La bestia sacó la pala de su costado con una rápido movimiento, aulló como cinco niños torturados y la levantó con su mano izquierda. Vio a los ojos a Santana y a pesar de no poder respirar, sonrió. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, encajó la pala en la pierna derecha de Santana.

Santana gritó como nunca. La bestia giró la pala y abrió más la herida. Santana no podía con ese dolor. Vio con el rabillo del ojo que su hermano estaba muy asustado. Su cara lo decía todo. «¿_Será que puede ver lo que me hacen?» _Se dijo a sí misma, aun sintiendo el dolor lacerante de la pierna. En un segundo vio como algo se acercaba por enfrente hacia él mientras Kurt movía la boca. Así que su hermano seguía sin verla. Kurt había sentido al reptil negro muy parecido a la zorra que tenía encima y éste le susurraba algo al oído. Kurt se quedó sin habla y el reptil lo agarró por los brazos y lo empujó hacia la pared a lado de la puerta borgoña. Y luego retrocedieron unos pasos juntos. Kurt gesticuló con un dolor inmenso. Santana nunca había visto algo tan espantoso. Todo lo que existía en la cara de Kurt era dolor y sufrimiento. Santana comenzó a llorar. Ni siquiera el dolor de la pierna la había hecho llorar. Tenía que salvar a su hermano. El dolor de su pierna era demasiado.

La bestia respiraba trabajosamente sobre Santana. Sin importarle las lágrimas que estaba derramando por el dolor lacerante que sentía, trató de deslizarse por un lado del reptil. Luchó contra esa cosa por unos segundos hasta que sintió que las uñas del reptil le estaban lastimando las manos y dedos. Santana le dio un cabezazo. Un crujido le dijo a Santana que había roto la nariz de la "mujer". La lagarto gritó y se echó para su lado derecho, dejando que Santana pudiera levantarse por su lado derecho. Apenas pudo levantarse por las punzadas de dolor que sentía que le subían de la pierna hasta su ingle.

Santana se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada hasta que se quitara la pala de la pierna. Agarró la pala con su mano derecha, siseó de dolor, maldijo y jaló. Santana casi se desmaya del dolor. El dolor logró derribarla al suelo. Se levantó en el instante en que se cayó. El dolor era menor, pero apenas soportable. Ella sabía que no iba a aguantar más.

La reptil se paró con trabajo y quedó mirando a Santana con el más grande odio que alguien pudiera mirar y susurró unas palabras en una lengua extraña. Un zumbido en el aire modificó la atmósfera de la sala de música, sentía algo eléctrico en el aire que hacía que Santana tuviera miedo y frío. Y más aún al ver a su hermano aun gritando y peleando contra el reptil. Santana tuvo ganas de vomitar al ver como el lagarto estaba lamiendo los labios de su hermano. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. «_¡Van a matar a Kurt, has algo Santana!» _Se dijo a sí misma, completamente alterada.

El aire volvió a electrificarse. Una segunda bestia apareció junto a la blanca. Exactamente igual a la primera, la segunda bestia no estaba doblada por la cintura y se veía menos espantosa que la primera. Sólo que supo en cuanto lo vio que este era hombre. « "_Hombre." Sí claro, el que puedas verle el pene no significa que sea un hombre. Piensa bien lo que dices cariño.» _Pensó asqueada y asustada. Santana vio cómo se terminaba la bestia de materializar con un espantoso color verde.

— ¿Ahora una iguana?— Santana preguntó, tratando de parecer valiente. Apretó la pala que tenía en la mano derecha. Y les sonrió a ambas criaturas. —Voy a matarlos.— Les dijo con toda la desfachatez y odio que pudo generar, no muy convincente ya que su pierna estaba sangrando demasiado.

Sebastian observaba todos los planos al mismo tiempo. Mientras Kurt seguía gritando y Jhopaa lo torturaba, Sebastian observaba el encuentro entre Santana y Miikha. No podía creer que Santana siguiera de pie. «_Toda una joya. Qué increíble. Tiene que morir. Qué desperdicio.» _Pensó un poco molesto. Él sabía que ya no tenía nada de tiempo. La barrera que había puesto sobre la mansión estaba desapareciendo y perdiendo su fuerza. Había desaparecido en los muros exteriores y sólo quedaba en los ventanales y puertas. «_Es cuestión de tiempo para que… » _No pudo terminar la frase.

Un disparó se escuchó. La ventana se fragmentó en miles de partes. Siguieron disparando y Sebastian sabía que el ventanal no resistiría. Alguien había roto el bloqueo. Krutra mandó a alguien para salvar a los hermanos Hummel. No sabía en qué plano se rompería el ventanal. Los cristales se regaron por todo el salón. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que quien la rompió, se encontraba en el segundo plano. Por lo menos él estaba a salvo, no lograrían identificarlo. No podía creer que alguien hubiera entrado tan rápido. Y en entonces lo vio.

— Oh, no. Él no.— Susurró Sebastian. Asustado y con una enorme erección.

Blaine Anderson saltó desde la jardinera, desde donde él había apuntado el arma al enorme y caro ventanal. Entró con un salto cargado de energía y listo para pelear. Vestido completamente de negro, jeans negros a la cadera. Parecían pintados en sus piernas al igual que su camisa. Sebastian sabía que todo se había acabado para él. Blaine no podría verlo, pero sí podría sentir a un Mexhirj. Pronto el caballero sombra rompería los planos y los uniría en el plano uno, para rescatar a Kurt. «_Tengo que ver qué es lo que hace. Si me descubre, y obvio que lo hará, tengo que escapar rápido.» _Pensó. Sebastian se sentía muy emocionado al ver al caballero sombra en acción. Sólo pocos hombres y mujeres podían hacer que Sebastian se pusiera tan duro. Su erección se marcaba por sus jeans. Sebastian observó lo bien que le iba a Blaine usar una chaqueta de cuero negro desgastado. El deseo corrió por todo el cuerpo de Sebastian. La sacudida terminó en su pene.

Santana al escuchar que estaban disparando al ventanal retrocedió unos metros y se cubrió con las manos cuando los cristales tocaron el suelo de mármol blanco. Cuando los cristales dejaron de sonar levantó la vista. Ahí estaba él. Santana lo vio asustada. Lo observó mejor. « ¿_Vendrá a ayudarme o estará con ellos? Hey sexy. » _Ella pensó lo último algo sorprendida por la boca tan sensual y los ojos que la veían con una sonrisa totalmente franca y desenfadada. Con un pequeño toque de alivio en ambos. « _Esos ojos. Hermosos y extraños. Muy pequeño, no es mi tipo.»_ Pensó Santana tratando de mostrar desenfado y nada de interés pero no podía ocultárselo a sí misma. Él era caliente, no podía negarlo.

Las bestias tenían una cara completamente de terror. No podían creer que 'El Caballero Sombra' estuviera frente a ellos. Si él no los mataba, lo haría Sebastian, por no haber cumplido la tarea de acabar con los Hummel. Transpiraban miedo.

Santana sintió como el tipo se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa amigable. «_Confiaré en él.» _Pensó, no muy segura de poder confiar en algo o alguien en ese infierno pero tenía que salvar a su hermano. Santana volteó a ver a su hermano y vio que estaba completamente detenido. Como si fuera una película en pausa. El reptil seguía tomando a Kurt de sus antebrazos y una mancha estaba bajo ellos. «¡_Le está quemando la piel!» _ Gritó a sí misma. Tenía que aliarse con el tipo enano y sexy que estaba a unos metros de ella.

— Detuve el plano uno. Tu hermano y el Mjokor, que es la bestia que lo está atacando, no sienten que el tiempo ya no pasa sobre ellos. Tenemos tiempo para acabar con estas lagartijas, que también son Mjokor, y con el Mexhirj que ha hecho todo esto.— Blaine se acercó a Santana mientras se lo decía. Y quedaron cerca uno del otro. Santana decidió confiar en él, aunque ella no había entendido nada desde "Detuve el plano uno", ella sólo entendió que su hermano tenía más tiempo. Ella necesitaba ese tiempo para poder salvarlo.

— Necesito salvar a mi hermano Hobbit. Confiaré en ti. Pero si me traicionas buscaré tu seguramente, ya que no lo he visto, muy grande y lindo trasero y encajaré mis Louboutin en tu sucio agujero.— Santana lo dijo no muy convencida de su decisión. No podía hacer más, ya no tenía opciones.

Blaine vio que Santana era valiente, protectora y decidida. Inmediatamente le agradó. A demás muy hermosa. Él sólo sonrió.

— Entiendo. Yo también quiero salvarlo.— Le dijo con una sonrisa calmada, pero cargada con seriedad. Ambos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a los reptiles. Estaban congelados de miedo.

El Mjokor macho se aventó con un gritó espantoso hacia Blaine y este lo recibió con una patada con la pierna izquierda girada hacia la derecha en la cara. El reptil se tambaleó hasta el suelo y cayó a un lado de Blaine de rodillas. Blaine también en el suelo, colocó la mano derecha en el piso helado y levantó su cuerpo con ella, dándole otra patada por debajo de la quijada del reptil. El reptil cayó de espaldas y trató de levantarse. Miró con terror al caballero sombra, y supo que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad. El reptil apuntó sus dedos al caballero que venía corriendo hacia él. Apuntó sus dedos anular y medio hacia Blaine como un arma y susurró unas palabras en otra lengua y disparo una tela por los dedos. La tela salió de su dedo medio. Era completamente rojo y de metal y chorreaba algo viscoso. Sangre. La tela metálica cubierta de sangre en forma de cadena con una punta muy afilada se dirigió hacia la cara de Blaine y éste la esquivó. La agarró con su mano derecha, le dio tres vueltas rápidas y tiró hacia él. El reptil sintió como lo jalaban por los dedos. Y se levantó del suelo hacia Blaine.

Mientras la pelea de Blaine y el Mjokor verde ocurría, a unos metros Santana corrió hacia la reptil y le dio un golpe de lleno en la mandíbula con puño cerrado. La Mjokor estaba aturdida viendo cómo Blaine desenfundaba una espada que llevaba en la espalda y degollaba a su camarada Mjokor, recordaba que su nombre era Jhopho. No podía creer que una espada tan delgada pudiera cortar tan fácil una garganta. No prestó atención a nada más y sintió el impacto de lleno en su cara. El dolor la estrelló al suelo.

Miikha se levantó en un segundo y le encajó a Santana sus uñas en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Santana gritó de dolor. «_No puedo perder.»_ Se dijo a sí misma y con toda la fuerza y valor que le quedaba le dio un cabezazo a la reptil. La nariz de Miikha quedó completamente destrozada y hundida en su cara. Santana sintió un punzón de dolor en su frente. La reptil retrocedió y quitó las uñas del cuello de Santana. Miikha no podía respirar. Santana aprovechó la distancia y con un giro completo a la izquierda para tomar impulso le encajó la pequeña pala en la garganta con su mano derecha. La reptil gorgojó y supo que no saldría con vida de ese salón. Santana volvió a girar hacia la izquierda apoyándose en su pierna izquierda y levantó la pierna derecha al mismo tiempo y le dirigió una patada a la pala. En cuanto su pie llegó a la pala, se encajó profundo en la tráquea de la reptil. Miikha cayó sobre sus rodillas y miró por última vez a Santana. Se desplomó de cara al piso y Santana se alejó de ella.

Blaine miró el encuentro entre las dos. «_Interesante. Tiene talento y valor.»_ Pensó divertido, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la cabeza del Mjokor en su mano y la aventó al aire. Partió la cabeza en dos, con su katana, los pedazos resonaron cuando tocaron el mármol, ya rojo por la sangre derramada. Cortó la cabeza para que no resucitara. Caminó hacia Santana y le dijo que levantara la cabeza de la Mjokor.

— No tocaré esa cosa.— Dijo Santana, mirando a Blaine como si hubiera perdido la razón.

— Tiene que haber daño cerebral para que no resuciten. Cada vez que lo hacen se vuelven más fuertes.— Dijo Blaine con paciencia.

— Entonces sólo métele tu enorme cuchillo por atrás de la cabeza. No es necesario que seas tan asqueroso. Tendré que limpiar eso después.—Dijo Santana con mucho asco y enojo.

Blaine sonrió y así lo hizo. Perforó el cráneo por la parte de atrás. «_Supongo que es suficiente.»_ Se dijo.

Santana se limpió la sangre que tenía en la frente. « _Ugh. No es mía._» Pensó con asco y con orgullo al recordar lo que había hecho. Se acomodó la falda y su cabello.

Blaine sólo sonreía al ver a Santana acicalándose. Guardó su katana en la funda que tenía en su espalda.

— La vanidad no es mala. Pero no creo que sea buena en un momento así.— Le dijo divertido y con un tono de reproche.

— Lo dice el tío al que se le está derritiendo el cabello. Qué asco.— Dijo señalando el sudor y gel que se escurrían por el cuello y frente de Blaine. Santana lo dijo de manera juguetona. A ella ya le caía bien ese estúpido y sensual hobbit.

Blaine sonrió, el gel se le estaba cayendo por el cuello. «_Eso sí es repugnante.» _ Se dijo a sí mismo.

— Me asearía pero no hay tiempo. El Mexhirj que les hizo esto a tu hermano y a ti está en esta sala, pero no puedo verlo ni oírlo. Supongo que está en otro plano unido a este. No sé en qué plano podría estar. Ahora tenemos que ir por tu hermano, y pronto. No podré detener por mucho el tiempo del plano uno, que es donde está tu hermano. Sé que es el plano uno por la energía que corre alrededor de ellos. Es más fuerte que la energía que corre a nuestro alrededor.—Ambos giraron y vieron a Kurt aún en la misma posición. Santana aún tenía ganas de llorar al ver el sufrimiento de su cara.

* * *

Sebastian había observado las dos peleas con enojo, diversión y una enorme y palpable erección. En cuanto vio que Blaine peleaba con Jhopho, comenzó a masturbarse lentamente sobre la tela de sus jeans, no pudo más y abrió el cierre y sacó su orgullosa y enorme erección. Blaine era uno de los más hombres más deliciosos que él había visto. Podía imaginar la polla de Blaine. Sin poder detenerse por más tiempo tomo su polla extendiendo el presemen por la enorme cabeza rosada. Los movimientos tan fluidos y fuertes de Blaine siempre lo sorprendían. Siempre lo calentaban. Su mano derecha jugó con sus testículos mientras la izquierda bombeaba su enorme falo. Comenzó a mover sus dedos en la punta de su pene. La tortura era demasiado buena. Siguió jugando con sus dedos y acunando sus testículos. Masajeó la cabeza de su pene, haciendo que gotas de presemen se deslizaran desde la ranura hasta el final del glande. Dejó de jugar sus testículos y los acunó con su mano. Los dedos que rosaban su glande estaban cubiertos de presemen. Vio como Blaine degollaba al Mjokor y se llevó los dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos lenta y deliciosamente. En cada movimiento los músculos de Blaine se notaban. El cuello de Blaine se volvía fibroso y duro cada vez que volteaba. Cada vez que se movía, su pantalón dejaba entre ver una enorme y deliciosa protuberancia en el frente. Cada vez que pateaba, su trasero se volvía más apretado y sus piernas más atirantadas por el esfuerzo mostraban sus líneas musculares muy desarrolladas. Creyó que nada era tan caliente como Blaine el Caballero Sombra luchando, pero hubo algo que lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Santana. Santana corría hacía Miikha. El aire levantaba un poco la falta de Santana al correr, lo que hacía que se viera su trasero. «_Su muy enorme y follable trasero.» _Pensó divertido. Dejó limpios sus dedos y continuó bombeando su polla. Después de ver a un semi Mexhirj y a una Mexhirj peleando de esa manera y viendo la forma en que sus cuerpos se movían, lo estaban llevando a la locura. Sebastian ya no se fijó más en Santana. Para él, Blaine era más allá de todo, uno de los especímenes más increíbles en el plano cero. Olvidó por completo a Santana e imaginó la lengua de Blaine pasando por toda la longitud de su pene. Imaginó las pequeñas lamidas que Blaine le daría en la cabeza, lamiendo el presemen y cómo Blaine jugaría sus testículos con su boca y pocos dientes. Imaginó llegar hasta el fondo de la garganta de Blaine e imagino a Blaine rogando por más. El caballero sombra lloraría para ser follado por la boca. Follarlo duro, sin piedad. Él rogaría por su polla. Y Sebastian le daría todo lo que Blaine quisiese, y más. El imaginar cómo Blaine podría mamarlo lo dejó al borde del orgasmo. Imaginó una pequeña y ligera mordida que Blaine le haría en la punta de su pene y Sebastian se vino. Manchó el piano. Líneas lechosas salían por la polla de Sebastian y estas ráfagas de semen volaban por el aire y caían sobre el hermoso piano negro. Sebastian sentía aún como su orgasmo se extendía en su pene, sus testículos y sus piernas. Sebastian gemía y gemía. Su orgasmo no se detenía. Su cabeza chocó en el piano y las réplicas de su orgasmo aún las sentía en su espalda y testículos. Sebastian limpió su mano lamiéndola y se levantó del piano con un movimiento sensual y masculino.

Vio cómo Santana encajaba la pala en la tráquea de Miikha y cómo Blaine degollaba a los dos Mjokor. Acarició su enorme polla ahora flácida y la metió a sus pantalones. Vio como Santana y él bromeaban sobre el gel en el cabello del caballero sombra y escuchó algo que le infundió un poco de miedo. Blaine lo había sentido desde que estaba en la habitación. Sebastian creyó oportuno irse. No podía dejar que Blaine lo viera, Blaine podía sentir a un Mexhirj, pero no concretamente a alguien, lo que significaba que su identidad, por el momento, estaba a salvo. Y eso era todo un alivio, ya que mañana ellos dos se verían en clases por primera vez. Caminó a la entrada y viendo por última vez el delicioso trasero de su compañero de deportes, se lamió los labios y salió hacia el pasillo. Aún no podía descubrirse. No aún. Ahora tenía que regresar al plano cero y borrar todo lo que pudiera incriminarlo con los Mjokor muertos del suelo. Después podría regresar al mundo cero y disfrutar de una buena cena. Sebastian sabía que el día siguiente, al ir a la universidad, sería un día muy, muy interesante. Pero primero tenía que acomodarse en su nueva habitación. Sebastian sonrió como nunca en su vida.

* * *

Blaine sintió que la presencia del Mexhirj desaparecía. Por ahora estaban a salvo. El problema ahora era que cuando él uniera los planos, el tiempo correría para todos de la misma forma, lo que significaba que el Mjokor seguiría torturando a Kurt. Era algo en lo que se tenía que arriesgar. Necesitaban salir de ese plano y salvar a Kurt.

Santana caminó hacia la jaula, cojeando un poco por la herida en su pierna, pero haciendo que sus tacones resonaran por toda la habitación. En cuanto estuvo a un lado de la jaula vio algo asqueroso. Un canario se estaba comiendo a los demás. El canario parecía una pequeña bestia cubierta de sangre. Santana gritó al ver que el sangriento canario estaba comiendo la cabeza de otro. Blaine escuchó que Santana gritó y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Vio al canario y supo que tenía que matarlo. Era una de las torturas que el Mexhirj que acababa de irse había implantó en ese plano. Blaine supo que estos ataques a los hermanos Hummel seguirían. La tortura mental en los planos estaba reservada para alguien importante. Para acabar con algún enemigo. El creador de los planos podía decidir entre torturar a sus invitados u otorgarles placer. Obviamente este plano en el que se encontraban ellos y el plano en el que se encontraba Kurt estaba diseñado para torturar. Todo era irreal mientras ese algo se quedara en cualquier plano secundario, pero si ese algo pasaba al plano cero y de ahí se llevaba al mundo real, la ilusión se volvería realidad. Ahora él no podía llevar a los hermanos Hummel al plano cero para revisarlos y así poder llevarlos al mundo cero, tendría que arriesgarse a llevarlos directamente al mundo real ya que alguien quería hacerles daño. Tenía que enviarlos a la realidad, al mundo cero. Algunas fugas de ilusión eran inofensivas y otras una catástrofe, tendría que arriesgarse por el bien de Kurt y Santana. No podía dejarlos en peligro en el plano cero. Lo castigarían severamente, pero tenía que hacerlo, como su protector, él no podía ponerlos en peligro.

Santana no sabía que los canarios desaparecerían al unir los mundos. Blaine por ahora no podía explicárselo. Les faltaba tiempo.

Blaine tomó su catana y antes de que el canario caníbal atacara a los últimos dos canarios, lo atravesó. Santana que estaba a lado de Blaine seguía viendo en su mente con horror como el canario partía la cabeza de otro por la mitad. Blaine se acercó a ella.

—Salva a los que quedan. Están vivos, pero muy asustados.

— Sí.— Santana respondió con la voz rota ya que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. No sabía si de miedo o de asco, ya que acababa de ver la primera escena de canibalismo de su vida. «_Y ruego a los dioses de que sea la última.» _Se dijo a sí misma tratando de calmarse. Recogió los dos pequeños canarios en su palma derecha y sintió como estaban temblando.

— Kurt.— Le susurró con aprensión Blaine a Santana.

Santana se aquietó y vio a los ojos de Blaine.

— Ok. Más tarde las presentaciones Hobbit. Tenemos que salvar a mi hermano.— Dijo con su voz bastante más recuperada.

Blaine sonrió y salió de la habitación. Santana lo seguía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia con los canarios aun temblando en su mano derecha. Blaine se detuvo y miró a Santana a los ojos.

—Tenemos que juntar los planos. No tengo ni idea de cuantos planos se encuentren unidos en tu mansión. Fue una suerte que cuando entré, lo hiciera en el tuyo, pude haber entrado a cualquier otro. Necesitamos ir a un lugar con mucha agua y sumergirnos. Cuando junte los planos en uno solo, la atmósfera estará demasiado caliente para nosotros y podríamos morir. Necesitamos agua a nuestro alrededor.— Lo dijo con una voz completamente seria y cargada de fuerza.

—Tenemos una piscina en la parte sur de la mansión. Tenemos que salir por la puerta de la cocina.— Santana lo dijo mecánicamente. «_Pero si tenemos que cubrirnos del calor, ¿Qué pasará con Kurt?»_ Se preguntó con preocupación.— ¿Kurt también podría quemarse?— Preguntó con miedo a Blaine.

— A él no le pasará nada, ya que queremos mover los demás planos hacia dónde él está. Él no se moverá, nosotros lo haremos, así que a nosotros la atmósfera podría matarnos, él no sentirá nada. Cuando estemos con él en el plano uno, tenemos que sumergirnos de nuevo en la piscina para poder ir al mundo cero. En el mundo cero estarán a salvo.

— Confío en ti. Pero si me traicionas terminarás como la maldita del piso del salón de música.— Le dijo Santana a Blaine con unos ojos como cuchillos.

— Si las miradas mataran. Hermosa, no haré eso.— Dijo Blaine con calma. Y agregó con burla y una sonrisa.— Además, tú no podrías ni rosarme.

— Lo que digas Hobbit. Sígueme.— Dijo Santana y caminó hacia la cocina.

Santana dio la vuelta y salió del salón de música, se dirigía hacia la cocina y Blaine la seguía de cerca. Blaine ya sólo sentía la presencia del Mjokor que torturaba a Kurt. «_Por lo menos sólo queda uno más.» _Pensó cansado.

Caminaron por el exquisitamente decorado pasillo de los paisajes. Santana siempre se sentía segura cada vez que pasaba por ese lugar. Una parte de su madre se encontraba aquí y eso siempre la hacía sentir mejor. «_Salvaré a mi hermano mamá. Lo prometo.» _Juró a su madre. Sus tacones resonaban por todo el pasillo de mármol. Las ventanas ya no tenían esa fría piedra que la recubría, podían ver lo que los rodeaba gracias a la luz de la noche que entraba por los ventanales que se encontraban entre los cuadros y pinturas del pasillo.

Después de unos pocos minutos de caminar y pasar los salones de la mansión de la planta baja, llegaron a la increíble cocina de la mansión, completamente moderna y limpia. A Blaine, a quién le gustaba cocinar se sintió como en casa. Pasó sus dedos por la mesa del centro mientas caminaban hacia la puerta. «_Una hermosa cocina blanca.»_ Pensó, las cocinas siempre lo relajaban. No había nada que la comida no pudiese curar.

Santana abrió la puerta de la cocina. Y salió al jardín sur de la mansión donde se encontraba la piscina. Blaine la seguía de cerca. Blaine al salir de la cocina dejó escapar un silbido al ver la enorme piscina que tenían los Hummel. Tamaño olímpico, con trampolín y todo.

— Wow. Un día tendrás que invitarme.— Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro. La verdad era que sí estaba emocionado por nadar en esa piscina.

— Seguro Hobbit.— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con una voz burlona.

Ambos se pararon en la orilla de la piscina. Santana miró con desdén e incredulidad a su nuevo "amigo" sin nombre por lo lento que era y él entendió la mirada. Blaine debía de dar las indicaciones a Santana para ir al plano de Kurt y salvarlo.

— Oh. Um… lo siento. Ahora diré unas palabras en Kiihj y los planos se cerraran en uno. Todo los cambios y daños que se produjeron en los planos superiores al plano donde está Kurt no podrán verse. Desaparecerán. Si nos sumergiéramos tocando el piano del salón, él también pasaría la barrera. Porque lo tocamos. Si yo cerrara el plano y tú siguieras en el salón de música, tu mente moriría y entrarías en coma en el mundo real.— Dijo con seriedad a Santana.— Tenemos que sumergirnos tomados de las manos en cuanto yo haya roto la barrera que separa los planos. En cuanto apriete tu mano saltarás conmigo al agua. ¿Los canarios también vendrán, cierto? En ese caso no los vayas a tirar, tómalos bien. Como tú los estás tocando y los sumergirás con nosotros ellos también vendrán sanos y salvos al plano uno. ¿Ok?

— Funciona para mí. ¿No les pasará nada a las aves verdad? Por cierto es lo más loco y enfermo que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

— No les pasará nada. Yo dije lo mismo una vez, esto es demasiado extraño.— Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.— Prepárate.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Kurt está en un plano inferior y no en uno superior?— Dijo Santana viendo a los ojos a Blaine.

—Por la cantidad de energía que rodea a tu hermano. Es muy alta comparada con la que nos rodea, por eso sé que crearon su plano primero, lo que me hace suponer que nosotros estamos en el plano dos, y él en el uno. Dos personas por atacar, uno en cada plano, para separarlos. Dos planos. Ahora prepárate, ya no tenemos tiempo.

Santana vio que el hobbit cerraba sus ojos y pronunciaba en voz baja unas palabras ininteligibles. Sintió el apretón en su mano y saltaron. Antes de tocar el agua sintió como si su piel ardiera. Por un momento creyó que moriría quemada, pero no. Sintió la frescura del agua en toda su piel y abrió los ojos bajo el agua. Veía que Blaine estaba concentrado con los ojos cerrados y ella sintió cómo el agua se enfrío y cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Blaine abrió los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que subieran. Ambos salieron rápido de la piscina. Santana se dio cuenta de que en cuanto salió, el agua se estaba evaporando de su cuerpo. «_Sorprendente.» _Miró a los canarios y los sintió aun temblando en su palma.

Santana y Blaine escucharon un grito que los dejó con un nudo en la garganta.

—El tiempo sigue para todos nosotros. ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Están torturando a Kurt! ¡Vamos!— Gritaba Blaine.

Santana y Blaine corrieron y entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Santana se olvidó por completo de la herida que tenía en la pierna. Corrieron a través de la enorme cocina blanca hacia el pasillo de paisajes. Kurt volvió a gritar. Santana esperaba que Kurt gritara de nuevo, pero nunca llegó. Corrieron más deprisa por el pasillo, pasando a los salones que conectaba.

Santana y Blaine se quedaron mirando asustados por un segundo mientras corrían y Blaine corrió más y se situó frente a Santana.

La furia que llegó a Blaine al escuchar los gritos de su protegido le hizo sentir que su visión se volvía roja y su piel se volvió fría, sintió como un velo negro comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor. Como llamas negras que lo envolvían. Los poros de su piel lo creaban. Era el velo de la sombra. El Caballero Sombra era un excelente nombre para lo que él era.

Santana vio desde atrás como flamas negras cubrían sutil y lentamente a Blaine. Su manó toco por accidente una flama y sitió como si se la hubieran congelado. «_Él tiene mucho que contarme.» _Se dijo a sí misma, aun sintiendo que su corazón estaba aplastado por el miedo que tenía de encontrar a su hermano muerto. Vio a Kurt a unos cuantos metros de ella.

— ¡KURT!— Gritó Santana con furia y miedo que enfrió a Blaine.—¡Ayúdalo ya! ¡Ayúdalo!— Le gritó a Blaine. Santana vio a los cuatro ojos de la bestia y vio como Kurt no tenía boca. Santana sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sintió como la sangre la abandonaba.

Blaine sacó su arma por el costado derecho de su chaqueta. El Mjokor tenía a Kurt de lado, lo que hacía que la bestia estuviera en un buen ángulo para disparar. La bestia volteó a ver a Santana y a Blaine al mismo tiempo que Kurt. Kurt tenía una mirada de sorpresa, alivio y miedo. Blaine disparó dos tiros y Kurt cerró los ojos al instante.

Un segundo pasó. La bestia gruñó de dolor y Kurt abrió los ojos. El reptil soltó a Kurt y volteó completamente hacia Blaine. Retrocedió y dejó caer a Kurt al mármol. Kurt no pudo sostenerse en pie más de dos segundos y comenzó a desplomarse. Santana corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Blaine vio que los primeros dos disparos habían apagado por completo las ilusiones de tortura a las que Kurt estuvo sometido. Sin los ojos rojos el Mjokor no podía engañar a nadie. Ahora Kurt podría ver, la oscuridad se había extinguido para él. Este tipo de Mjokor era más poderoso que los anteriores, pero Blaine podía con él. Los anteriores creaban con su mente la tortura, este reptil para crear tortura e ilusiones tenía que hacer que sus presas vieran directamente a sus ojos. Blaine apuntó a la bestia que estaba a punto de escapar y dijo en _Kiihj _a la bestia que ella moriría. Blaine sabía que este tipo de reptil con cuatro ojos, para morir debía recibir un disparo en cada ojo. Blaine disparó el arma, la cual sostenía con su mano izquierda. El Mjokor gimió por lo bajo y recibió ambos tiros de Blaine. Cada uno en cada ojo azul. La bestia cayó de rodillas haciendo un ruido seco y pesado al tocar el frío mármol.

Blaine se acercó a la luz que entraba por la ventana, la cual iluminaba a los hermanos Hummel. Blaine observó a Kurt y vio que su boca estaba de nuevo en su rostro. Al matar al reptil la ilusión había acabado. Y pudo ver una hermosa boca curvándose en una sonrisa. Kurt le sonreía a él, una sonrisa hermosa. Blaine vio los ojos de Kurt, increíblemente brillantes. De pronto vio como Kurt puso cara de asco al ver el sudor y gel que empapaban a Blaine. Blaine le sonrió divertido. Santana y Kurt eran muy peculiares. Kurt era hermoso. Kurt cerró los ojos y se desmayó. Santana preocupada comenzó a moverlo. Blaine regresó a la normalidad y el velo que lo cubría desapareció en el aire.

— Déjalo dormir. Lo merece. ¿Me ayudarías a llevarlo a la piscina? Tienen que salir lo más pronto posible de este plano. En cuanto lo cierre todo desaparecerá. Desaparecerán las quemaduras que Kurt tiene en sus antebrazos y desaparecerá cualquier daño físico con el que hayan sido torturados, pero recordarán el dolor que sintieron, lo sentirán en su mente y despertarán muy cansados. Lo único que no desaparece cuando unes y destruyes los planos son miedo y la tortura que sufrió su mente.— Blaine miró a Santana, le sonrió y continuó hablando.— Sé que tienes demasiadas preguntas para mí. Pero si no nos vamos, podrían llegar más reptiles. Por ahora no siento otra presencia, pero podrían llegar y con Kurt desmayado sería muy peligroso volver a protegernos. Sé que en cuanto despiertes, creerás que todo fue un sueño. Sólo por eso dejaré que te los lleves.

Santana no sabía a qué se refería el hobbit. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió confiar en él. No tenía más ojos que para Kurt en ese momento. _«¿Llevarme qué?» _Pensó en un rincón en su mente.

— Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?— Preguntó Santana al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Blaine a levantar a Kurt para llevarlo a la piscina. Tenían que salir de ahí. Miró al hobbit y vio una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Nos veremos pronto. Demasiado pronto diría yo.— Le contestó solemnemente.— ¿No será hermosa, que me extrañas tanto que ya quieres que sea la próxima vez?— Dijo con una sonrisa completa y mostrando todos sus dientes.

— Púdrete Hobbit.— Susurró Santana tratando de levantar su dedo medio en la cara de Blaine, pero no pudo, si lo hacía Kurt caería. Blaine sólo comenzó a reír.

Pasaron juntos el pasillo de paisajes, demasiado lento para gusto de Blaine, pero no podían hacer nada más, ya que tenían a Kurt desmayado apoyado en su hombro. Santana tenía una mano agarrando el brazo derecho de Kurt y con la otra tenía a los canarios. Blaine tenía la mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y el arma en la izquierda. Llegaron a la cocina. Abrieron la puerta y salieron al jardín sur.

Blaine se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era Kurt Hummel. Una piel hermosa, unos labios color rosa delgados muy apetitosos. La cintura de Kurt era fuerte y esbelta. Sus brazos muy bien delineados. Miró el abdomen de Kurt que se asomaba por la camisa rota, su abdomen estaba marcado completamente, de un color cremoso. Las piernas se le veían fuertes y largas. El pantalón color ocre se amoldaba muy bien su trasero. «_Un muy follable espécimen.» _Dijo Blaine, notando que su pene comenzaba a despertarse con el simple hecho de tocar la cintura del niño color crema. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo y detuvo a Santana y a Kurt en la orilla de la piscina.

—Prometo que nos veremos pronto. Cuídalo. Despertará muy cansado. Y adolorido. Él creerá que fue un sueño, pero tú no ya que te llevas una prueba. Pruebas.— Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa sincera.

— Lo prometo. ¿A dónde vamos?— Dijo Santana con una voz cargada de dudas «¿_Qué prueba?»_ Se preguntó, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Santana se encontraba agotada por lo que había pasado y con dolor por la herida de su pierna.

— Al mundo cero.— Dijo con la misma sonrisa. Guardó su arma en su chaqueta de cuero negro y tomó de la muñeca a Santana ya que tenía todavía lo canarios en la palma de la mano y sintió al hermoso joven dormido que tenía apretujado contra él y lo sujetó un poco más fuerte de la cintura.— Vamos al mundo cero. No podemos ir al plano cero, también lo conocemos como Krutra. Sería muy peligroso, al saltar a la piscina saltaremos dos veces, iremos de este plano uno a la piscina de tu sueño, el sueño en el que estabas antes de pasar por todo esto se encuentra en Krutra. Tus defensas y las de tu hermano estaban muy bajas y el que los torturó aprovechó lo débiles que estaban, y creó los planos a partir del sueño que tenías de tu mansión. No puedo llevarlos al mismo lugar donde los atrapó. En lugar de eso vamos a la realidad.— Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.— Sé que es muy confuso, pero te lo explicaré la próxima vez que nos veamos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Santana.— Dijo en tono de reproche.

—Blaine.— Le contestó con una sonrisa completa, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes.

Santana sintió como Blaine los empujó al agua. Por un momento su piel comenzó a hervir. Santana sintió su piel muy caliente y sintió frío y calma al entrar a la piscina. Su corazón se enfrió y se aceleró. Sintió como si una uña muy afilada le rasgara la ropa y corriera por toda su columna, sintió como si la uña entrara a su espina. Vio como el Hobbit le guiñaba un ojo bajo el agua y sintió como el calor se dispersó por su cuerpo y sintió una compresión. Sintió de nuevo como la uña que estaba corriendo por su espina entrase a su piel y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Nada. Santana no sentía nada y no quería abrir los ojos. Pero un ruido familiar de rock llamó su atención. Su padre estaba cantando y manejando. Abrió los ojos y vio que ella se encontraba en los asientos de la parte de atrás de una camioneta. La Lincoln de su padre. Santana volteó asustada, sintiendo punzones de dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello y sintió la mano derecha de Kurt firmemente tomada de su mano izquierda. Le dio un pequeño apretón a su hermano.

Se había quedado dormida después de subir a la Lincoln. Habían ido al cementerio para visitar a su madre. Hoy era el sexto aniversario de la muerte de Elizabeth. Todavía no llegaban a casa. «_Maldito sueño.» _Se dijo a sí misma, casi sonriendo.

Santana volteó a ver a su hermano y vio sus mejillas húmedas, Kurt había llorado. Santana tocó sus propias mejillas y las sintió de la misma manera. Algo no estaba bien. Santana se sentía muy, muy cansada. La pierna le dolía como si se la hubieran desgarrado, pero aun podía moverla. Los músculos le dolían como si hubiera entrenado varios días sin descanso. Y su cabeza le dolía como una semana de resaca seguida después de haber tomado un manantial entero de puro alcohol. Su cuello se sentía inflamado y punzante. Tocó su pierna y vio que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, al igual que su cuello. El dolor aún lo sentía. Volteó a ver por la ventana y abrió sus ojos completamente cuando los sintió. Su prueba. Sus pruebas. Su boca se volvió amarga y se secó. Su corazón tartamudeó y aceleró como nunca en su vida. El miedo y sorpresa la embargó desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Todo era real.

Santana bajó la mirada y los vio. Dos canarios acurrucados en su mano derecha. Aún temblando. Y completamente húmedos.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que lo de los planos no los confunda, espero que se entienda.

Un review no cuesta nada e inspira a seguir escribiendo. Y de paso me deja una sonrisa de idiota por todo el día. ¡Un beso!

Abe Valenti.

P.S. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales! #FollowBack

Twitter: AbeValenti (SIN ESPACIOS)

Tumblr: he –is –just –gay –and –he –is –on –fire .tumblr .com (SIN ESPACIOS)


	3. Colores crema y nuevos compañeros

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a FOX. Si me pertenecieran, haría que la quinta temporada se basara en el Fic "**A Political Romance**" de YaDiva. Ella misma escribiría el guión. Incluso haría que FOX hiciera una película con la secuela de ese fic.

A Murphy ya se le acabaron las buenas ideas.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Tardé bastantes días, TRES semanas para ser exactos, más de lo que prometí para subir este capítulo… **¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!** ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, llevo DESDE el 10 de Junio tratando de subir el capítulo tres, cuatro y cinco… y FanFiction no me dejaba, no tengo ni idea de qué pasó con esto, estuve a punto de borrar esta cuenta y hacerme otra. Subiré este capítulo tres primero, y en unos días los demás. Ya llevo siete capítulos, esta historia ya alcanza las cuarenta mil palabras y apenas he publicado dieciséis mil. Dessire sabe que no miento, ella me stalkeó muy tiernamente por Facebook y Twitter pidiéndome que actualizara… ¡un beso Dess! XD También Agar me ofreció su ayuda, hice lo que me dijo y siguió sin funcionar por unos días y estuve probando y probando y hasta que pude subir los capítulos. ¡Gracias, un beso Agar!

Una disculpa enorme a todas las lectoras y lectores, no volverá a pasar, ya subí a mi cuenta los demás capítulos, cuatro más para ser exactos, sólo falta que los suba como nuevo capítulo. Tendrán el próximo capítulo mañana 28 de Junio.

* * *

A la lectora que me preguntó si habría Seblaine, a mí en lo personal, me gusta Seblaine y Kurtbastian, pero este fic no será ni Seblaine, ni Kurtbastian. **Esta es una historia KLAINE**.

* * *

Todavía quedan bastantes misterios por resolver y créanme, trabajo en ello. Me encantaría que por lo menos me dijeran si les gusta o no, o qué le falta. No abandonaré este proyecto ya que no le quedaría mal a los lectores que me han dejado su review pidiendo que continúe el fic.

Por cierto, ya volví a subir los capítulos anteriores corregidos completamente.

OK. Ya cierro mi bocota. Después de TRES SEMANAS ¡Aquí está!

* * *

Capítulo 3

El senador Hummel detuvo la camioneta en la entrada de la mansión. Vio por el retrovisor que su hijo estaba completamente dormido, y que su hija estaba recargada sobre su hermano, con su coronilla en la mejilla de Kurt, igualmente dormida.

— Chicos, es hora de levantarse, ya llegamos a casa.— Lo dijo con tono cariñoso y una sonrisa en sus labios. — Hey, chicos.— Repitió al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacían caso, ambos estaban muy dormidos.— ¿Niños?

Burt Hummel decidió bajar de la Lincoln para poder despertarlos, él sabía que si alguien despertaba a Santana a gritos, su hija sería una enorme molestia por unos días. Y no estaba dispuesto a vivir eso de nuevo. Apagó el motor y sacó las llaves, tomó su celular de la guantera y lo colocó en la bolsa izquierda de su saco. Revisó por última vez la cabina para ver si no se le olvidaba nada y vio que todo estaba bien. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Bajó de la camioneta y abrió la puerta en donde estaba Kurt, que era la puerta del asiento que se encontraba atrás del asiento de conductor.

— Kurt, levántate.— Le dijo pacientemente a su hijo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de su brazo izquierdo y lo sacudía ligeramente.

Santana sintió el movimiento y abrió los ojos, aún asustada por los acontecimientos que habían pasado ella y Kurt. Santana volteó a ver a su padre y le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Yo me encargo de él. Esta semana ha sido muy difícil por el cambio a la Universidad y todo eso. No te preocupes, yo lo despierto y lo llevo.— Santana trató de decirlo con mucha seguridad. Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un asentimiento de cabeza, le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hijo y se retiró. Caminó hacia la gran puerta de entrada de la mansión y entró a su hogar.

Santana estaba muy asustada y sorprendida, sus músculos aún dolían lo suficiente como para no querer moverse y más aún asustada por los canarios que seguían en su mano. Ambos vivos. Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre regresara a la Lincoln para revisar si sus hijos ya estaban fuera de la camioneta en sus respectivas habitaciones. Santana rebuscó entre su bolsa y revisó la hora en su celular. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde con quince minutos. Santana suspiró ruidosamente y metió de nuevo a su bolsa su celular, y colocó a los canarios en un compartimiento de su bolsa con mucho cuidado. Con la mirada, buscó el celular de Kurt y lo encontró entre las piernas de su hermano, lo tomó y lo metió a su bolsa. Santana giró lentamente el cuello ya que todavía sentía las uñas de la bestia en su cuello y miró a Kurt.

Su hermano tenía unos círculos morados alrededor de sus ojos, no eran muy visibles, pero si completamente llamativos ya que él jamás dejaba que su piel sufriera por falta de sueño, alguien que conocía a Kurt lo suficiente como ella lo hacía, sabría que esas ojeras eran el resultado de una noche de sueños malos, o en este caso ya no sabía si se trataban de sueños reales o locura que creaba su mente. Ella ya no confiaba en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Santana tenía miedo de su mente y de lo que conllevaba el poder morir mientras dormías. Santana se dijo a sí misma que todo era una mentira. Pero una vocecita en su mente resonó: «_Sólo porque pasó en nuestra cabeza, no significa que todo lo que pasamos sea mentira.» _Se dijo a sí misma, un tanto divertida ya que Dumbledore le había dicho algo parecido a Harry cuando Voldemort lo atacó en el bosque prohibido. Santana se rio de sí misma y de su lado Potterico y se dio un zape mental al recordar que su hermano había sufrido más que ella en esos "sueños" y se dio otro zape mental por estar pensando en Harry Potter y no en su hermano torturado.

Santana desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, tomó su bolsa de mano, y movió su cintura para poder despertar a su hermano.

— Kurt. ¡Kurt! Levántate, no podré cargarte hasta el tercer piso. Al menos no en la condición en la que estoy. Necesito que te levantes, tenemos que llegar a nuestra habitación antes de que papá regrese.— La voz de Santana sonaba absolutamente preocupada, su hermano no tenía un sueño ligero, pero jamás había hecho caso omiso a los que decía Santana. Ella empezó a preocuparse y a enojarse. No era una buena combinación en Santana.

Santana sacudió ligeramente a Kurt y este comenzó a reaccionar. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron suavemente, la luz lo estaba lastimando. Santana observó a Kurt un tanto aliviada y preocupada. Su padre estaba a punto de volver.

— Levántate ya por dios. Papá se preocupará si ve que no te levantas y mañana no podremos ir a nuestro primer día de Universidad. No iré si tú no vas.— Dijo una Santana un tanto dolida y asustada. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y de pronto el miedo apareció en sus finas facciones.

— No entiendo. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me duele toda la piel de los brazos y no tengo nada en ella?— Musitó Kurt con terror, su voz sonaba un tanto cansada pero nada muy grave, eso creyó Santana.

— Kurt, confía en mí. Necesito llevarte a tu habitación. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a descansar y luego te contaré todo lo que sé.— Dijo Santana algo brusco.

Kurt la observó y decidió confiar en su hermana, ella nunca le había fallado. Sintió su piel arder, un dolor sordo parecido al de su sueño, nada como lo que había sentido antes, nada comparado, pero aun así sentía su piel en llamas y sus dedos cansados y adoloridos. Se sacudió un poco, se acomodó bien en el asiento, aún estaba muy débil y tardó un poco en enfocar bien la vista. Con su mano izquierda desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y vio a su hermana.

— Ok. Puedo caminar solo, pero necesitaré ayuda en la escalinata.— Lo dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia su hermana.

— No hay problema, lo único que me preocupa es que papá regrese, y sabes que él sabrá que algo está mal, y comenzará con el interrogatorio.— Respondió con una sonrisa al ver que su hermano no estaba tan débil como ella pensaba.

Santana salió por la puerta derecha de la Lincoln, y salió de la camioneta, al tocar el suelo sintió su pierna muy pesada y punzones de dolor que viajaban de su muslo hasta su ombligo, algo muy, muy desagradable. Santana se dio cuenta de que era la pierna que la reptil había atacado. Santana creyó prudente no maldecir de dolor ya que su hermano le preguntaría y comenzaría a preocuparlo. Lo primero era hacerlo descansar.

Santana bajó completamente de la camioneta de su padre y giró para ver a Kurt siguiéndola, su cara le decía a Santana que la estaba pasando peor que ella. La cara de Kurt estaba quebrada por dolor. Por lo menos Santana agradeció que Kurt confiara en ella y no le preguntara lo que había pasado o lo que creía que pasó. Kurt salió con mucho trabajo de la Lincoln, su respiración era muy trabajosa.

Santana le dio la mano a su hermano como de costumbre y lo llevó hacia la entrada. Ambos tardaron al subir y agradecieron que no hubiera nadie que los observara. Subieron al segundo piso, luego al tercero. Caminaron por el pasillo. Santana en la puerta de la habitación de Kurt revisó la hora, eran las cinco cuarenta de la tarde. Santana sabía que necesitaban dormir para poder recuperarse para el día siguiente.

Abrió la enorme puerta de madera de roble de color crema de la habitación de su hermano, tomó la manija de cristal y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Kurt Hummel era hermosa. No había otra palabra para describir el grado de belleza de esa habitación, con suaves colores crema y blancos, la habitación era como el cielo. Desde el enorme librero que llenaba completamente la pared de la derecha, llenaba esa pared con libros desde el suelo hasta el techo y la cubría perfectamente de esquina a esquina, los muebles de Kurt de color crema de madera, las mesitas de noche que se encontraban en cada lado de la cama de Kurt, el enorme espejo que se encontraba empotrado en la pared y la puerta del vestidor, el cual los cubría totalmente, la enorme cama con sábanas de algodón egipcio blanco, las almohadas con plumas, la enorme cortina de seda y pabellón indio blanco que cubría la ventana del balcón que daba una vista impresionante del jardín sur y de la piscina y los abetos del lado este de la mansión. La puerta quedaba frente a la cama, el librero estaba en la pared izquierda de la habitación, el vestidor en el lado derecho y el balcón quedaba detrás de la cama, un hermoso y enorme ventanal. La habitación sencillamente era enorme, eso sin contar el vestidor de su habitación que era de un tamaño similar.

El vestidor contenía toda la ropa de Kurt, sólo de esa temporada, la demás ropa se encontraba en el almacén de Santana y Kurt.

Santana cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó a través de la puerta tomó a Kurt y lo recostó en la enorme cama blanca. Le quitó las botas de diseñador y lo cubrió con una frazada. Kurt le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

— Duerme Kurtie. Mañana tendremos que hablar de todo lo que nos ha pasado.— La voz de Santana estaba estrangulada. Ni ella misma creía aun lo que les había pasado.— Descansa.

Santana le dio un beso a Kurt en la frente, volvió a revisar si había tapado bien a su hermano y revisó el balcón. Abrió el enorme ventanal, dejando que el aire de verano perfumara la habitación de su hermano. Santana salió a observar el jardín. Caminó a lo largo del balcón y se detuvo cuando vio un destello. Santana se asustó, e inmediatamente volteó, y se dio cuenta de que era sólo el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre la piscina. Santana suspiró profundamente y se quedó por unos minutos observando el lugar dónde el Hobbit y ella habían saltado para poder rescatar a su hermano del reptil.

—No dejaré jamás que alguien le haga daño de nuevo. No dejaré que él vuelva a tener esa cara de dolor en su rostro. Jamás.— Santana sintió sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, las tocó con sus dedos y las limpió. Santana estaba algo asustada por las reacciones que había tenido en ese maldito "sueño". Ella nunca lloraba, y lo había hecho varias veces ese día.

Santana volvió a ver por última vez el lugar dónde el Hobbit y ella se habían presentado y volteó su mirada a las cortinas blancas. Caminó con trabajo por el dolor punzante de su pierna y entró a la habitación. Kurt estaba completamente dormido. Santana sintió que ella necesitaba una ducha y dormir, tenía que prepararse para su primer día de universidad en la mañana.

Santana caminó a través de la habitación de Kurt y le dio la última ojeada a su hermano. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, y decidió salir de la habitación antes de volver a llorar de nuevo. Giró la manija de cristal, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Cerró con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su hermano y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Santana caminó pocas decenas de metros hacia su habitación, pasando la pequeña bodega de pinturas de su madre, que estaba a un lado de la habitación de Kurt, entre la habitación de su hermano y la de ella.

Santana llegó a su habitación y tomó con la mano derecha la manija de su puerta. Su puerta era del mismo diseño de la de su hermano. La giró y entró a su habitación.

La habitación de Santana era de las mismas dimensiones de las de su hermano. La diferencia era que la habitación de Santana estaba completamente llena de diseños en animal print, desde las sábanas con rayas estilo cebra, las cortinas rojas de satín que cubrían el ventanal del balcón, la alfombra de peliche color dorado que cubría una gran parte de su habitación, la enorme pantalla plana que se encontraba frente a su cama a unos metros de ella, y las paredes eran de un color tan negro que se comparaba con la oscuridad que había vivido hacía unas horas en el "sueño". Hasta los muebles de Santana eran de color rojo, las mesitas de noche y su escritorio. En lugar de tener el librero, ella tenía una gran barra de metal a lo largo de la mitad de esa pared, ahí entrenaba y hacía estiramientos todos los días, en la otra mitad tenía su escritorio con su computadora, películas, revistas y unos cuantos libros –regalos de Kurt- y tenía luces navideñas a lo largo de las esquinas superiores de las paredes. Su vestidor tenía el mismo diseño de pared-espejo que la cubría totalmente. Y su vestidor al igual que el de Kurt estaba repleto con ropa, sólo de la temporada. Sí, ella era completamente diferente a hermano en cuanto a diseño.

Caminó por su habitación hasta su cama. Dejó la bolsa a un lado, se sentó sobre el edredón de cebra de algodón y metió la mano en su bolsa. Abrió el compartimiento donde metió a los canarios y los tomó con su mano derecha, los sacó y dejó su bolsa a un lado. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su escritorio, abrió un compartimiento a un lado de su computadora y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón. Buscó entre sus cosas y vio un poco de algodón orgánico en una bolsa, tomó el algodón y lo colocó como fondo de la caja de cartón. Metió a los canarios, aún muy nerviosos, a la caja de cartón.

Los colocó en su escritorio. Santana caminó hacia su vestidor, se veía a sí misma en el espejo. «_Caliente._» Pensó. Y sí, ella se veía sensacional.

Abrió la puerta de su vestidor y entró en él. Enorme y lleno. Eran las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente en cuanto entró. Comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó la ropa y quedó en ropa interior y botas. Caminó por el vestidor buscando ropa para poder ponérsela después de que se bañara. Recorrió los estantes con ropa cómoda y tomó un blusón extra largo de color blanco hasta las piernas, ropa interior cómoda color rosa y tomó unas pantuflas de Lisa Simpson de color amarillas. Miró la ropa que iba a ponerse en comparación con su ropa interior negra, muy pequeña y sexy con botas de cuero negro y rio a carcajada limpia.

Entre los estantes de ropa cómoda había una puerta de dimensiones normales, la abrió y entró a su baño, algo grande, pero perfecto para ella. Tomó su ropa y la colocó en la repisa a un lado del lavabo de mármol blanco. Se quitó el su ropa interior y sus botas. Caminó unos metros y llegó a la regadera. Se metió en ella y el agua caliente resultó ser un bálsamo curativo. Santana suspiró con placer y dejó que el agua la calmara.

Santana tardó varios minutos. Salió del baño, se secó completamente, se vistió con el blusón, y lo demás y salió del baño con su pijama y una toalla blanca de algodón rodeando su cabello.

Caminó por su habitación. Llegó a su cama y tomó su bolso. Revisó la hora y vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Colocó su celular con su alarma a las 6 de la mañana para ir a la Universidad sobre su mesita de noche y se acostó.

Santana cerró los ojos. «_Mañana será mejor. Mañana será mejor._» En unos instantes quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Blaine sintió que Santana y Kurt estaban dormidos. Como protector de los hijos de Elizabeth, él tenía el poder de sentirlos. Por lo menos no estaban tan asustados como para no querer dormir de nuevo. Blaine sintió que Kurt estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una pesadilla normal, inducida por su subconsciente, y sintió que Santana estaba a punto de soñar. Blaine sabía que no podía permitir que sus sueños los llevaran de nuevo a lo mismo. Y se quitó la camisa, quedando desnudo del torso hacia arriba. La luz del sol bañaba su piel. El sol entraba desde su ventana, iluminando toda su habitación y tocando su perfecto abdomen. El sol calentó el tatuaje que tenía en su pecho del lado izquierdo, un delicado y pequeño tatuaje con letras entrelazadas en un idioma desconocido se encontraban sobre la piel que resguardaba su corazón. Eran el símbolo de Elizabeth. Su mano comenzó a envolverse con una flama negra sin brillo, canalizó la energía a su dedo índice y ese dedo se lo llevó hacia el tatuaje en forma de letras y cadenas, el centro estaba formado por una espiral muy delgada hacia el su propio centro y las letras la rodeaban como una cadena cerrada, y otros pequeños símbolos rodeaban a las letras, haciendo un efecto de espiral reversible. En cuanto su dedo con la flama negra tocó el tatuaje, este brilló de color blanco, como el sol y se tornó frío. Blaine en ese instante sintió como Kurt dejaba de tener esa pesadilla y se refugiaba en un sueño sin sueños y Santana igual. Ambos dormirían sin sueños ese día.

El tatuaje de Blaine dejó de brillar y caminó por su habitación, algo pequeña, pero muy bien equipada, tomó su celular de su mesa de noche y en ese instante alguien abrió la puerta. La cual estaba con seguro. Blaine retrocedió un poco y tomó con la mano izquierda la daga que se encontraba bajo su almohada. Blaine abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos de color verde que lo observaban de pies a cabeza.

— Hola. Soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación.— El tipo, muy alto, comenzó a ver sin un atisbo de pena el torso desnudo de Blaine.

— Hola. Bienvenido.— Dijo Blaine con voz amistosa.— Soy Blaine Anderson, por cierto. Bienvenido a la Universidad de Nueva York.— Dijo Blaine, mientras se acercaba al alto y muy guapo compañero que iba a tener.

— Hola Blaine.— Dijo el tipo de los ojos verdes mientras estrechaba la mano de Blaine.— Soy Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. Un verdadero placer.

Sebastian sonrió a Blaine y Blaine devolvió la sonrisa. Blaine no notó el destello de maldad y deseo en los ojos de Sebastian y obviamente no notó la enorme erección que su nuevo compañero tenía a unos escasos centímetros de él.

— Siento que nos llevaremos de maravilla Anderson. De maravilla. ¿Ya estás preparado para mañana?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Algo pequeño a comparación de los otros pero creo que funciona de esta manera. Mi manera de disculparme por la tardanza será que… También actualizaré mañana mismo el Capítulo cuatro.

Un review no cuesta nada e inspira a seguir escribiendo. Y de paso me deja una sonrisa de idiota por todo el día. ¡Un beso!

Abe Valenti.

P.S. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales! #FollowBack

Twitter: AbeValenti (SIN ESPACIOS)

Tumblr: he –is –just –gay –and –he –is –on –fire .tumblr .com (SIN ESPACIOS)


	4. Prada y Orientación

Glee y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy & FOX. Si me pertenecieran no estaría estudiando Cálculo Integral y de Física del Movimiento… ¡DIOS!

* * *

¡Gracias por sus todos los reviews a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para escribirlos! Son muy importantes para mí. Los responderé todos y cada uno de ellos, sólo denme tiempo, no tengo internet en mi casa. Un beso enorme estilo Santana. Sí… muy, muy sensual. *Se ruboriza y se muerde el labio*

Este capítulo lo dedico completo a mi amada y talentosa Gabbie García… espero que algún día lea este Fic ya que ella será famosa algún día. Le pasaré el link en cuanto tenga valor de hacerlo. Sus críticas son muy importantes para mí. Después de todo, tendremos hijos XD. Y también se lo dedico a mi hermosa Yosse Gleek, que al parecer tenemos la misma sangre, ella será alguien importante, yo lo sé. Jdkjslkdjslkdalaks un beso Yosse.

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! ;)

* * *

Se me olvidaba… ¿Alguien sabe a quién se la tengo que chupar para que regresen a Sebastian Smythe a Glee en la quinta temporada, pero como amigo de Kurt, Blaine y Santana? Es urgente.

* * *

Capítulo 4

— Siento que nos llevaremos de maravilla Anderson. De maravilla.— Dijo Sebastian con una resplandeciente sonrisa.— ¿Ya estás preparado para mañana?— Preguntó Sebastian haciendo que su sonrisa con dientes perfectos y más brillantes que perlas resultara aún más cautivadora.

— En realidad sí.— Contestó Blaine con una sonrisa fácil, franca y gentil. «_Lindos dientes. Todo lo que sabes es que significan una buena autoestima y sentido de limpieza personal. Dios, ten piedad de mí, dame un compañero no OCD o que por lo menos no sea raro._» Sebastian lo observaba. Por lo menos parecía algo amable.— He pasado el sábado completo reorganizando mi armario y mis pertenencias y acomodándome bien en este lugar. He estado ocupado, pero creo que ya lo tengo todo cubierto. ¿Y tú?— Blaine sentía ya un agrado hacia Sebastian.

— Pues… lo mismo. Traté de venir desde ayer para acomodarme lo antes posible pero mis padres no podían traerme antes que hoy y… tomaste la mejor parte de la habitación.— Lo último Sebastian lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y en su voz colgaba el inicio de una broma. La sonrisa comenzó a caer debido al espectáculo que Blaine Anderson le estaba dando a unos metros de él. Un Blaine sin camisa, enseñando un paquete de ocho abdominales en su vientre, con la 'V' más marcada que había visto en su vida rodeada de unas cuantas venas, unas muy apetitosas venas y unos pectorales perfectos y pezones color crema. Más venas. «_Mi lengua sobre esas venas…»_ Pensó Sebastian con una voz grumosa y sobrecalentada. La cabeza de su erección creció al doble sólo por imaginar por un segundo estar en esa situación. Blaine rio, completamente aparte del desajuste mental que tenía el alto castaño de ojos verdes.

— Lo siento, el que llega primero elige.— Contestó Blaine divertidamente. «_Su voz se quiebra ligeramente. ¿Me lo estoy imaginando? O… ¿Sí está pasando esto?» _Blaine comenzó a observar como un verdadero maestro a su nuevo compañero. « _Necesito saber más de él. Algo no está bien con esto.» _Blaine conservó la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso me di cuenta.— Respondió Sebastian con una voz estrangulada. Sebastian notó que Blaine se enfrió un poco. «_Estoy haciendo esto mal, tengo que ganarme su confianza. Poco a poco._» Pensó algo nervioso. Y todo ese nerviosismo se intensificó cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta de que al reírse, el cuerpo de Blaine se tensaba y se mercaba aún más. «_Jódeme. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.»_ Sebastian sintió su pene crecer y crecer y giró sobre sus pies, para que Blaine no viera lo duro que ya estaba. Sebastian comenzó a acomodar sus pequeñas maletas a un lado de la cabecera de su cama. La tela de su ropa interior era demasiado suave, sentía que si seguía viendo a Blaine así, él terminaría corriéndose frente al Caballero Sombra, la tela se ajustaba demasiado en su polla.

Blaine sintió que sería un interesante semestre. Este tipo ya le caía bien. Sólo que sentía una punzada de desconfianza cada vez que el rubio le dirigía una sonrisa y en algunos momentos parecía que la voz de Sebastian no era muy firme. «_Extraño, no puedes confiar en nadie, aún están tras Kurt y Santana._» Se dijo Blaine firmemente.

— ¿Eso es en serio todo lo que traes?— Preguntó Blaine con cara de póker al ver las dos pequeñas maletas de Sebastian. Blaine había tenido que traer todas sus cosas en un camión de mudanza. Si bien, la habitación se le hacía pequeña a lo que estaba acostumbrado, la recámara contaba con un espacio "regular". La habitación contaba con un baño completo, de dimensiones decentes, dos armarios de grandes proporciones, un gran librero que cubría la mitad de la pared a un lado de la puerta de entrada, y sobraba espacio perfecto para poder tener televisión, dos escritorios, dos camas matrimoniales y un sofá. Blaine quedó mirando a Sebastian y este lo miró con sorna.

— ¡Demonios, no!— Dijo muy divertido.— Aquí apenas caben mis… en realidad no cabe nada por completo. Sólo baje estas valijas del camión de mudanzas porque eran las menos pesadas. Los de la mudanza subirán lo demás.— Sebastian rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de desconcierto que marcaba las finas facciones de Blaine.— ¡DUH! No haré su trabajo, estoy pagándoles para que ellos lo hagan. A demás les estoy pagando muy, muy bien.— Contestó Sebastian al mismo tiempo que abría la valija de color negro y sacaba una sábana de satín color vino y cubría la cama con ella.— Esta es la valija de mi juego de sabanas de satín. Para mi cama. Uhmm… obviamente para mi cama. Calvin Klein, duh.

Blaine rio de buena manera. «_Así que en realidad él es así.»_ Pensó muy, muy divertido.

— Dios, eres una reina.— Dijo Blaine con una voz cargada de burla y risa.

— Rey. Gracias.— Contestó Sebastian con sorna y un guiño sensual hacia Blaine. Blaine sólo puso en blanco los ojos y sonrió.

«_Está funcionando._» Pensó Sebastian, un poco repuesto.

— Me voy de aquí para que tengas libertad de hacer y deshacer. Oh mi señor Sebastian.— Blaine caminó hacia su armario y tomó la primer camisa que encontró, con un encogimiento de hombros se la puso, volteó a donde estaba Sebastian, le regresó el guiño y caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta.— Iré a comprar unas cosas que necesito, volveré con pizza de peperonni. ¿Estás de acuerdo?— Dijo Blaine con un tono amistoso.

— Me parece perfecto.— Respondió Sebastian con una voz amistosa fingida. La erección que tenía desde que vio el cuerpo del Caballero Sombra al entrar, lo tenía casi al borde de correrse. Sebastian se recompuso y sonrió.— ¿Traerías por favor un desinfectante de manos en gel con vitamina E y olor a coco? Olvidé el que compré en casa. Es para nuestros visitantes, obviamente. No dejaré que nadie entre aquí si no está debidamente desinfectado.— Sebastian lo dijo con tono de asco y una sonrisa, ya no tan falsa y más controlada que las anteriores.— Hipoalergénico. Gracias.

— Pfft. Dios. No sé qué pensar de ti, rey del drama.— Replicó Blaine con una sonrisa en el umbral de la puerta. Caminó y salió de la habitación. Y gritó.— ¡No traeré nada con olor a coco! ¡Es repulsivo! Traeré de fresas o vainilla.

Sebastian miró como Blaine se alejaba de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta. Sebastian giró y comenzó a acomodar la sábana de satín en la sucia y raída cama. «_DIOS. Qué horror.» _Obviamente el Lord Smythe no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en ese tipo de colchones. «_Casi parece paja. Jodida PA-JA. Compórtate Seb.» _Sebastian dejó pasar la asquerosa cama y volteó a ver la puerta donde había estado Blaine hacía unos segundos.

— Sí, seré tu señor Blaine Anderson.— Susurró Sebastian con una mueca en sus labios.— Por cierto, el coco no es repulsivo, lo que sí es repulsivamente caliente, es la manera en que mueves ese trasero, Anderson.— Sebastian murmuró y sonrió mientras distraídamente se lamía por completo los labios de una manera lenta y completamente cargada de intensidad sexual. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó el bóxer.— Y el coco es delicioso.

Sebastian comenzó a masturbase lentamente, su erección dolía de tan preparado que estaba.

Se corrió dos veces, llegó como pocas veces, entre gemidos dijo el nombre de Blaine una y otra vez. Se limpió la cabeza de su polla aun goteando con los dedos y el borde interno de la palma. Sebastian se llevó los dedos a la boca. Se sentó al borde de su cama y comenzó a disfrutar su esencia entre sus labios.

* * *

Blaine se despertó muy temprano. Gracias al conjuro que realizó el día anterior tuvo una noche sin sueños al igual que sus protegidos. Su cuerpo ya no necesitaba el descanso. Hoy era el día. Hoy volvería a ver a los hermanos Hummel en el salón de clases. Hoy era su primer día de Universidad.

Blaine observó unos segundos su almohada, después se talló los ojos, se estiró en su cama y dio un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Escuchó un ligero ruido a unos metros de él, pero era tan pequeño que no vio la necesidad de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Giró sobre sí mismo y pateó el edredón que cubría sus fibrosas y bien trabajadas piernas. Miró hacia el techo de su no tan pequeña habitación y decidió tomar una ducha. Se levantó por el lado izquierdo de la cama, levantó los brazos y los estiró sobre su cabeza. Revisó su viejo reloj plateado y vio que eran las 5 en punto de la mañana. «_Demasiado temprano Blainie._» Pensó algo amodorrado. Blaine giró su cabeza al recordar a su compañero de habitación y vio que Sebastian aún se encontraba dormido, los fuertes y largos brazos de Sebastian se encontraban sobre su cabeza, y sólo una pequeña parte de la sábana cubría sus piernas dejando ver por completo el cuerpo bien formado de su compañero. Un increíble paquete de seis en su vientre. Y un nada pequeño bulto que llamaba su atención sobresalía de ese bóxer blanco. «_Wow. No es mi tipo, pero al menos es agradable a la vista._» Blaine dejó de mirar a Sebastian y volteó hacia su mesa de noche, apagó la alarma antes de que sonara en unos minutos y se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su clóset. Blaine sacó unos pequeños bóxers azules de pingüinos con corbatines que amoldaban bien su trasero y se fue a la ducha, riéndose de su elección de ropa interior.

En cuanto entró al baño, Blaine se quitó el ajustado bóxer amarillo Armani que llevaba puesto como pijama y quedó completamente desnudo. Se observó al espejo y vio que sus ojeras habían desaparecido. «_En serio necesitabas una noche de buen sueño, dormir sin soñar es lo mejor que hay._» Pensó Blaine para sí mismo, no completamente convencido ya que él extrañaba demasiado soñar, ahora el dormir era una sentencia de muerte debido a su condición de Caballero. Blaine extrañaba soñar. Se vio a sí mismo a los ojos. «_Soñar es increíble, pero tú no puedes hacerlo como las demás personas, deja de tener lástima de ti mismo y disfruta lo que tienes._» Se lo dijo con un tono de regaño y hastío, que eran muy raros en Blaine.

Blaine sacudió su cabeza varias veces para despejar sus ideas y tomó su cepillo de dientes de la repisa. Se cepilló muy lentamente, lavando perfectamente bien todos y cada uno de sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Terminó de cepillarse y se dio a sí mismo una sonrisa enorme. «_Perfecto._»

Blaine decidió tomar un baño de burbujas, con agua muy caliente. Comenzó a llenar la tina y el baño se llenó del sonido de agua cayendo. Agregó un poco de esencia de lilas y menta y un poco de shampoo de vainilla al agua. La tina estaba preparada, el aroma dulce y el vapor caliente lo pusieron frenético y Blaine entró rápidamente. Se relajó desde el momento en que el aroma a lilas llegó a su nariz. Sus músculos se destensaron al tocar el agua caliente y sonrió para sí mismo mientas un gemido largo, sensual y prolongado salía de sus labios.

«_Será bueno tener un compañero como él. Sebastian no parece un loco o psicópata, es algo diferente a lo que tenía en mente, pero seguro que funcionará. Me recuerda mucho a Santana._»

* * *

Sebastian sintió cuando Blaine se levantó, era una ventaja de tener los sentidos de un Mexhirj, todo era menos cansado para ellos, con unas horas de sueño bastaba para recuperarse de cualquier tipo de cansancio, físico y mental.

Sebastian escuchó un delicioso gemido proveniente de Blaine y pensó en una buena entrada para él. «_Esto va a funcionar de maravilla. _» Sebastian retiró la sábana de satín color vino de su cuerpo, antes de que Blaine se levantara y bajó la sábana para que sólo cubriera sus pantorrillas, bajó su bóxer un poco para que su 'V' quedara al descubierto y masajeó sus testículos para que su polla creciera y se viera un bulto más grande, y funcionó, su pene ahora se encontraba a media asta. Colocó sus manos y brazos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca. Sintió que Blaine se movió en su cama y sintió que algo lo observaba. Sebastian rio divertido y con un deje posesivo muy caliente en su mente. Una sonrisa iba a escapársele, pero la contuvo, apenas. «_Disfruta lo que ves Blaine._» Se dijo Sebastian a sí mismo con voz cantarina. Sebastian estaba muy seguro de su apariencia física, sabía que él era caliente. «_Es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda follármelo._» Se dijo Sebastian, muy seguro de sí mismo. Sintió cómo Blaine se levantó de su cama, y escuchó que caminó. Sebastian abrió las comisuras de los ojos para poder ver y vio que Blaine estaba sacando un par de bóxer. «_Dioses. Qué cuerpo. ¡Qué culo!_» Gritó Sebastian en su cabeza mientras veía como el culo de Blaine se balanceaba de un lado a otro y como los músculos de sus piernas, espalda y trasero se movían al ritmo de un caminar seguro y fuerte hacia el cuarto de baño. «_Dios, el amarillo es su color._» Se oyó como abría la puerta y cómo se cerraba. Sebastian abrió completamente los ojos, sabía que no podía moverse por ahora por la habitación ya que los buenos instintos de Blaine le revelarían que su compañero de habitación estaba despierto, a una hora no muy normal y que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación. Sebastian rodó entre el satín y se colocó boca abajo, aún no había nada de qué preocuparse, Blaine no sabía nada acerca de él y no estaba en peligro, podía dormir tranquilamente por otra hora más.

Sebastian sonrió y cerró los ojos, esperando no soñar.

* * *

La alarma de su celular sonó. Sobresaltada abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó pequeños aleteos y canturreos que provenían de su escritorio. «_Todo sí fue real.» _Se dijo a sí misma con voz estrangulada. Santana volteó y vio la hora. Saltó de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas de Lisa y corrió hacia la puerta, tomó la manija y la abrió, pasó el umbral y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano. «_Real o no, tenemos clase en dos horas._»

Santana abrió la puerta de su hermano sin tocar y vio que su hermano no se encontraba en su habitación, la cama estaba perfectamente bien hecha y todo estaba en su lugar. El corazón de Santana comenzó a acelerarse y caminó rápido hacia el vestidor de su hermano. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Kurt mojado y en toalla. Kurt volteó y vio a su hermana. Kurt comenzó a reírse, se llevó las manos al estómago, cubriendo su muy trabajado abdomen. La risa de Kurt llenaba la habitación. Santana estaba de mejor humor, un poco enfadada, ya que no le gustaba que nadie se riera de ella, pero veía que su hermano ya estaba completamente recuperado de todo lo que habían pasado horas antes.

— ¡No puedo creer que vistas así!— La risa de Kurt todavía se escuchaba en todo el vestidor, en su habitación y se expandía a todo el tercer piso de la enorme mansión Hummel. Los músculos de Kurt se estaban tensando cada vez más.

— Cierra la boca.— Dijo una acalorada y avergonzada Santana, y al mismo tiempo ella trataba de contener una carcajada que quería salir con mucha fuerza, que apenas pudo contenerla. Nadie se burlaba de ella y salía con vida de esa situación. Claro, la excepción estaba frente a ella. Su muy húmedo hermano. Además, ella eligió su pijama, así que la culpa era totalmente de ella.

—Amo esas pantuflas.— Dijo Kurt con una gran y repuesta sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo colocaba un par de bóxers blancos Armani, un pantalón de color negro y un pañuelo de cuello de color gris, ambos Prada, sobre el sofá de cuero blanco en el centro del vestidor.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no me las ponía.— Dijo Santana, con una pequeña sonrisa. Recordando el día en el que su hermano de once años llegaba con un presente para ella. Eran su accesorio favorito, le ganaba a cualquier prenda de diseñador en todo el vestidor de Santana.

—Lo sé.— Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa similar, mientras caminaba a al estante de accesorios de cuero y elegía un cinturón grueso de cuero negro tallado con una hebilla plateada simple y lo tomó.— Aún no creo todo lo que nos pasó ayer.— La voz de Kurt era cálida, pero la sonrisa era fría y distante, recordando todo el dolor del que fue presa. Kurt tomó un par de guantes Fendi, de cuero gris con pequeños detalles de acero inoxidable sobre las falanges proximales, dejando libres los falanges medios y distales y sus uñas. Kurt odiaba que los guantes estropearan sus pulcras cutículas. Kurt observó sus dedos y quedó satisfecho con sus cutículas perfectamente cuidadas. Aún estaba asustado del dolor que vivió en todo su cuerpo, el dolor en sus uñas aún lo recodaba.— Es obvio que todo fue real. Ese tipo de dolor no pude haberlo imaginado.— Contestó Kurt con una pequeña mueca, al mismo tiempo que dejaba sobre el sofá, el cinturón y los guantes y caminaba hacia su estante con botas.

— Estoy igual que tú.— Respondió Santana con un susurro. Al mismo tiempo que Kurt tomaba unas botas de tacón de tres pulgadas, con cierre hasta la rodilla, y de cuero color gris, con una suela antiderrapante y plana. Prada.— Hablaremos de esto más tarde, tengo que tomar una ducha y vestirme.— Santana se puso de pie y dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.— Pero sabes... Pudimos haber sido torturados hace unas horas, y ni eso hará que dejemos de ser las perras más calientes de esa Universidad en nuestro primer día de clases.— Santana guiñó a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió.

— Completa razón hermana.— Dijo con Kurt con una sonrisa mientras colocaba las botas en el suelo de madera a un lado del sofá de cuero blanco.— Necesito que salgas de aquí, quiero vestirme. Estoy en bolas… necesito mi espacio.

Santana rio con ganas y golpeó a Kurt en la cabeza.

— Sabes que odio cuando empiezas a hablar de tus bolas Kurt.— Dijo Santana con un tono asqueado. Recordando la primera vez -_de muchas_- que ella vio a su hermano desnudo, ya fuera bañándose o simplemente follando con algún sensual desconocido. Ella y su hermano no eran mojigatos en cuestión del sexo.

Kurt rio a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su hermana y la vio caminar a la salida.

— Aún me debes el burlarte de mí pijama lady-lips.— Dijo Santana con una sonrisa mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

Kurt escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Kurt sonrió. «_Todo en mi vida estará bien mientras ella esté aquí. Y gracias al cielo ella siempre estará conmigo.»_

Kurt sintió un vacío en su vientre, recordando lo que habían pasado pocas horas antes. «_Jamás tienes que dar por sentado algo, Kurt. Y menos el que tu hermana se quede contigo siempre, recuerda que tu madre en el desayuno te dijo 'Buenos días cielo' y por la tarde ella murió._»

Kurt se sintió enfermo por primera vez desde que se levantó.

* * *

Santana bajó la escalinata principal hacia la planta baja, ella y Kurt no desayunaban tan temprano, jamás tomaron la costumbre de hacerlo de pequeños y menos ahora que ambos acababan de cumplir la mayoría de edad hacía tres meses. Bajó las escaleras, sus Louboutin de tacón de aguja, negros resonando el mármol. Kurt ya la esperaba, tenían treinta y cinco minutos para llegar a Orientación. Santana metió su celular en su bolso Prada color ocre y lo cerró.

— Louboutin negros, tipo botín, tacón de seis pulgadas en aguja, minifalda negra a media pierna, tipo escocesa, blusa de manga larga color carbón al ombligo y en cuello 'V' y chaleco de cuero negro, Prada. Y bolsa…— Recitó Santana antes de que Kurt volteara.

Kurt removió algunas cosas en su bolso para la universidad. Escuchando lo que decía su hermana, y antes de que ella terminara de hablar volteó, sonrió a lo que vio y habló. — Prada, por supuesto. Wow. No exagerabas en mi vestidor. Me gusta tu cabello en ondas, te dije que dejarte el cabello hasta media espalda era buena idea. Esa falda es muy corta.— Dijo Kurt guiñándole el ojo.

— Duh. Es una minifalda. Supéralo Kurt, es la Universidad de Nueva York. Ya no más escuelas privadas con aburridos uniformes de color azul por años, ahora sí podemos ponernos la ropa que queramos. Y la ropa que merezco dice P. R. A. D. A. en todas las costuras.— Dijo Santana con voz angelical. Vio lo que su hermano llevaba puesto y sonrió.— Así que ambos vestimos Prada. Sabía que ese chaleco era una buena idea para regalo de cumpleaños.— Santana ya se encontraba frente a Kurt, unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, gracias a los centímetros que sus Louboutin le agregaban.

Kurt había elegido una camisa ajustada blanca de Dolce & Gabbana de cuello en V, lo que le remarcaba la cintura y brazos, al mismo tiempo mostraba un poco de su blanco, pulido y musculoso pecho. También había tomado un chaleco de algodón Prada, color negro, un regalo de su hermana por su cumpleaños dieciocho. Caía abierto por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, caía a la altura de su camisa. Había elegido ese chaleco ya que modelaba su cintura y dejaba su trasero a la vista. Los pantalones color carbón parecían pintados sobre su trasero, piernas y pantorrillas y las botas de cierre grises de cuero Dior, su cinturón de cuero negro y guantes grises de Prada remarcaban un sexy y casual outfit. Perfecto para el primer día de Universidad. Algo muy _Colegial-Bastardo_ que Kurt amaba. Rematando con un bolso para hombre Armani de color azul hierro. Obviamente para resaltar sus ojos. Ambos hermanos estaban observándose de pies a cabeza, se vieron a los ojos y rieron muy divertidos.

— Wow. No sé si dejaré que alguien salga de este lugar.— La voz de Burt resonó en la entrada. Y Santana rio junto con Kurt. Su padre siempre decía lo mismo.

— Por dios papá. Creí que habías superado desde hace unos años que tus bebés han crecido. Soy sexy. Kurt es sexy. Supéralo.

— Jamás, niña. Aún te veo de seis años peleándote con Kurt sobre a quién le tocaba peinar y pintar a la señorita Sussy y sobre qué tipo de vestido tenía que llevar a su divorcio con… no me acuerdo de su nombre.— Dijo Burt con una sonrisa y mirada perdida en el tiempo.

— Por dios, creo que aún tenemos esa muñeca.— Dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a su padre. Burt rio de buena manera con ojos soñadores, recordando el pasado.

Burt se acercó y besó a su hija en la mejilla y a su hijo en la frente.

— Estudien. Y nada de fiestas salvajes. Ya hablamos esto el sábado. Tengo que irme por unas semanas, tengo que ir a Washington, ya abrió sesión el senado y necesito estar ahí para dar mi voto al matrimonio igualitario. Soy quien creó la nueva iniciativa de matrimonio igualitario y necesito estar ahí sí quiero ver a mi hijo recibir en un futuro el derecho de casarse como cualquier otra persona.

Kurt sonrió. Su padre siempre lo cuidaba.

— Gracias papá. Te amo. Y gracias.— Dijo en un susurro. Kurt abrazó a su padre y le deseó buena suerte.— Llámanos pronto.

— Sí, patéales el culo a todos esos ancianos anti-LGBT por mí.— Dijo Santana dándole un abrazo de oso a su papá.

— Cuida tu lenguaje señorita. Los amo. Diviértanse mucho.— Burt vio la sonrisa peligrosa de sus hijos al decir lo último y sintió temor.—No se diviertan mucho, es una orden.— Santana y Kurt rieron. Burt estaba un poco asustado por sus hijos, pero tenía que aceptar que ambos podían cuidarse bien. Ambos eran fuertes. Además con Santana rondando, la gente tenía que cuidarse a sí misma. Ella era difícil.

Burt sonrió con nostalgia.

— Adiós papá.— Dijeron ambos hermanos y despidieron a su papá. La limosina lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Él les dirigió una sonrisa y un beso. Ambos hermanos sonrieron con calidez.

La limosina desapareció por la gran verja de acero. Kurt miró a Santana y tomó la mano de su hermana.

— Tenemos que irnos ya. Nuestra orientación empieza en veinte minutos.— Kurt estaba un poco nervioso.— Y aún tenemos una plática pendiente Satanás.— Kurt sonrió a su hermana y tiró de su mano.

— Yo conduzco.—Dijo Santana. Al mismo tiempo se pusieron los lentes de sol Gucci y cruzaron la puerta hacia el convertible de Santana.

Los hermanos Hummel salieron de la mansión con un chirrido de llanta que acabó con la calma del enorme jardín frontal.

* * *

Sebastian se miraba en el espejo y estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había elegido para su primer día. De pies a cabeza vestía Marc Jacobs. Su marca preferida. Jeans color azul deslavados, zapatos color miel de gamuza con agujetas, camisa de vestir color blanca de manga corta que se ajustaba a sus enormes brazos, una muy delgada corbata negra, cinturón de cuero negro y un reloj de plata, regalo de su abuelo. La camisa dejaba entrever un torso bien cuidado y un trasero firme y sensual, ya que la tenía fajada. «_Yo te follaría, y muy duro, Sebastian. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que rogaras por piedad y luego pidieras por más.» _Pensó Sebastian. Su polla ya estaba a media asta dentro de sus calzoncillos y con orgullo y egocentrismo se guiñó a sí mismo. Su reflejo le respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Blaine salió por quinta vez del baño, había ido a peinarse con su característico cabello con gomina. Mucha gomina. Sebastian notó que Blaine estaba nervioso.

Blaine salió con un pantalón de color guinda que se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, una playera negra completamente adherida a su cuerpo en cuello V, una chamarra de cuero negro deslavada Armani y botas negras de agujetas, estilo motociclista, también Armani. Todo como si lo hubieran pintado sobre él. Blaine sabía que hoy vería a Santana y a Kurt y tenía que vestir bien, ya que Santana no sería nada piadosa al momento de criticarlo. «_Y también quieres impresionar a Kurt. No te mientas a ti mismo._» Rio ante su propio pensamiento de Santana y volteó a ver a Sebastian, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Blaine se sintió transparente por unos segundos. « _No quieres impresionar sólo a Kurt, quieres impresionar a todos los demás. Ya cierra la boca Blaine, no te puedes mentir a ti mismo. No puedes tener nada con Kurt. Sabes que es la ley más antigua e importante de todas. Podrían matarte si sólo tomas la mano de un Mexhirj, Blaine. No vuelvas a pensar en Kurt de esa manera. Él es tu protegido. PUNTO. Además no sabes si el chico es agradable o un asqueroso pedante. No sabes nada, no hagas conjeturas. Sólo lo viste gritando y desmayándose._» Blaine palideció un poco. Los horrores que le harían por pensar en Kurt como algo más lo dejaron helado. Él había visto lo que hacen con los semi-Mexhirj como él. Tortura y más tortura y si quedabas vivo y cuerdo, lo que muy pocas veces sucedía simplemente te exiliaban. La muerte era mejor opción.

— Tenemos que irnos, Orientación empieza en diez minutos.— Dijo Blaine con impaciencia. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente y giró para limpiarse. Seguía pensando en cómo la Corte de Justicia y de Castigos lo mataría si pusiera un solo dedo sobre alguien como Kurt Hummel o Santana Hummel.

— Lo sé Blaine.— Respondió Sebastian con una voz cantarina. «_Dios, ese pantalón remarca su enorme polla. Podría comerla diario.» _Se dijo a sí mismo, retorciéndose un poco y recordando que no había follado en tres días. El hambre lo estaba matando. Tenía que follar pronto. Le echó una ojeada a Blaine. Dios. «_Lo que haría con esa polla. Mi lengua sobre todas y cada una de las venas. Lamiendo una y otra vez. Tragando todo lo que tenga que darme. Metiendo mi polla en su pequeña roseta. Oyendo cómo grita y pide por más.» _Remarcó. Se volteó para que Blaine no viera que estaba completamente erecto y tomó su bolso Gucci de color verde olivo y volteó a ver a Blaine, quien ya le estaba hablando.

— Vámonos ya. Tú tienes que ir al salón frente la biblioteca a recibir la orientación, yo tengo que ir al auditorio. Nos vemos para el almuerzo, te llamo. ¿Ok?— Recitó Blaine mientras tomaba su mochila, su celular, sus llaves y abría la puerta.

— Espero tu llamada.— Sebastian le dirigió una sonrisa y colocó su celular en su bolsillo derecho. El celular toco la punta muy lubricada y roja de su pene. A pesar de la ropa, sentía todo como si tuviera una lengua sobre su eje. «_Dios. Será un día largo.» _Sebastian suspiró y vio a Blaine. Ambos sonrieron.

Y salieron a su primer día.

* * *

— Tenemos solamente tres minutos para llegar al auditorio Santana.— Kurt silenció a Amy Winehouse, que cantaba en el estéreo y Kurt tomó su bolso Armani y lo colocó sobre sus piernas.

Kurt y Santana se estacionaron frente al auditorio. Ambos se acomodaron los lentes de sol, tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y salieron del Audi convertible rojo descapotable de Santana. Ambos sonrieron. Desde que habían llegado todas las miradas los seguían.

—No te emociones cara de rábano. Todos ven mis piernas.— Dijo Santana con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Cariño, creí que desde hace mucho tiempo habíamos quedado en que tengo mejores piernas que tú.— Dijo Kurt, muy divertido. Al mismo tiempo tomaba la mano de su hermana y la estrechaba. Santana y Kurt se encontraban seguros y en paz cuando hacían eso.

Blaine Anderson sonrió al verlos. Y enfocó su mirada en el hermoso hombre de ojos azules. «_Contrólate Anderson. Tienes que entenderte con ellos. Ni siquiera los conoces bien, tú más que nadie debe de saber que la apariencia no es la verdadera esencia del alma. Además si lo que quieres es tener a alguien para follar, hay hombres más adecuados para ti. Kurt está fuera de los límites, no es que ya te guste, él es lindo y todo, pero no pienses en él de esa manera. Ni siquiera te atrevas a poner un pensamiento de ese tipo en tu mente. Sí, Kurt es hermoso, pero será mejor como un amigo. Cualquiera de las dos Cortes lo verán en tí y estarás muerto antes de poder siquiera decir la palabra 'Sueño'._» El miedo a saber lo que le harían los de la Corte de Castigo y de Justicia lo controlaba de tener pensamientos impropios con el joven Hummel. Blaine era un adolecente de dieciocho años, completamente hormonal. Blaine respiró profundamente, se levantó de la banca de madera y caminó hacia los hermanos Mexhirj.

« _Sólo amistad Blaine. Para ambos.»_

* * *

**«Klaine comenzará pronto. No se desesperen, no quiero apresurarlo. Quiero ir con calma, no me han gustado algunos fics que empiezan con Klaine demasiado pronto y eso hace que la trama sea muy floja.» **

Sí. Lo acepto. Leo demasiadas revistas. Gabbie me entiende. Serán la biblia de nuestros hijos.

* * *

Un review no cuesta nada e inspira a seguir escribiendo. Y de paso me deja una sonrisa de idiota por todo el día. ¡Un beso!

Abe Valenti.

P.S. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales! #FollowBack

Twitter: AbeValenti (SIN ESPACIOS)

Tumblr: he –is –just –gay –and –he –is –on –fire .tumblr .com (SIN ESPACIOS)

* * *

P.P.S. Gabbie, no seas dura conmigo… bueno, eso sería caliente. Se dura conmigo lo que quieras. Ya sabes… lskdjslsdkjflsdkfjslkdfjsdlfk ;) #BONERTIMEWITHALLMAHLOVEHONEYYOUARESODAMNHOT

* * *

P.P.P.S. Yosse, a ti no te puedo decir nada como eso, dadas las circunstancias de nuestro parecido consanguíneo, pero creo que… flskdfjlksUNBESOjldjflksdjflskINCESTONlskjsHERMOSA lfkjsldkjflskdj


	5. Sebastian

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Ryan Murphy & a FOX. Si me pertenecieran estaría soñando o sería mi imaginación. Y creo que se han dado cuenta de que no soy una persona muy creativa.

* * *

Todo mi amor Cory, donde quiera que te encuentres.

* * *

No puedo creer lo de Adam Lambert en Glee. M – U – E – R – O.

* * *

Voy a dejar Ingeniería en Biotecnología y perseguiré mi sueño. Estudiaré Medicina. Estoy nervioso, pero creo que para ser feliz tengo que estudiar algo que yo ame. ESTOY MUY ASUSTADO.

* * *

Siento el tiempo que tardé en subir este capítulo. En serio espero que disfrutaran su mes. O por lo menos, en serio pido al universo que su mes y mi mes no se parecieran en nada.

Veo que hay muchas personas que leen esta historia, muchas gracias por leer. Y también mil gracias a los lectores frecuentes y a los nuevos lectores y sus follows y favoritos, a sus alertas en general. Son los mejores ;)

Gracias por leer esto. De nuevo, siento la espera. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, es difícil trabajar, estudiar y cuidar a tu papá y además escribir, y ahora también estudiar para un nuevo examen de admisión.

No se preocupen, no voy a dejar esta historia.

So… ¡Aquí está!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sebastian caminaba con la cabeza en alto por los pasillos de la facultad. Irradiaba seguridad y fuerza. Él quería estar con Blaine, pero tenía que llegar a Orientación, tenía que tener una buena fachada como buen estudiante para no levantar sospechas. Sebastian checó la hora y vio que le quedaban pocos minutos para llegar a su primera clase. « _Con inmundos humanos normales.» _Pensó algo asqueado. Camina con aires de grandeza y suficiencia, las personas a su alrededor lo volteaban a ver, hombres y mujeres, no sólo jóvenes lo veían. Sebastian siempre fue el modelo de perfección en la academia, él no podía ser menos en este lugar tan mundano como una universidad humana. Él sabía que llamaba la atención gracias a su altura, sus muy trabajados brazos, su culo y su gruesa espalda.

Sebastian seguía caminando y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ver todo más brillante y comenzó a tener mucha sed. En el instante en el que apareció, él se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Las sensaciones habían desaparecido. Sebastian no sabía que había pasado, él jamás perdía el control de esa manera. « _Tal vez sí tienes hambre.» _Le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya, pero la voz tenía un tono y un sabor mucho más oscuro que la suya. En cuanto el pensamiento apareció, volvió a acomodar su sonrisa en la cara y a caminar perfectamente erecto. Después de todo, él era Sebastian Smythe.

De vez en cuando desde hacía unos pocos días, sentía el hambre y una luz brillante que se quedaba en sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer como si nada hubiese pasado. Sólo le había sucedido tres veces, ninguna como la primera, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sentía como si sus venas se achicharraran por dentro y tal como sucedió en todas las veces, desapareció en unos cuantos segundos, antes incluso de que él de diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sebastian sabía que alguien con el entrenamiento al que fue sometido como él, no debería perder el control de esa manera, lo que hacía que Sebastian en sintiera curiosidad de esas extrañas y muy vívidas sensaciones, él sabía que por ser un Mexhirj cosas extrañas le pasarían en lo que se acostumbraba a sus habilidades, pero aun así, en el fondo de su mente quedaba siempre un trasfondo de soledad, miedo y vacío cada vez que sentía el hambre y el frío. Sebastian siempre llegaba a lo mismo, sabía que como Lord Smythe él tendría una habilidad innata al control de los sueños, y no sintió que esas visiones fueran peligrosas. Pero decidió estar al pendiente de ellas, por si acaso. «_ "Confía, pero verifica." Diría mi muy hermosa y enferma madre.»_

Sebastian recordó los duros años de entrenamiento para poder llegar a ser llamado con respeto un Lord en su mundo. Rituales, ejercicio y follar a los demás Mexhirj en entrenamiento, fueron sus compañeros por casi cuatro años. Rituales excéntricos y peligrosos para poder obtener poder y diferentes sub-habilidades pasaron cada año, para probar su valor como descendiente de una de las tres familias más poderosas tuvo que pasar todo tipo de pruebas. Sebastian sabía que toda la política de su mundo recaía en sus hombros, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de esa realidad, -su realidad-, para librar la tensión que se acumulaba comenzó a follar todo lo que tuviera piernas y un buen cuerpo que pudiera aguantar su deseo de someter. Sebastian se dio cuenta que desde que esas sensaciones de frío y hambre comenzaron sus favoritos eran los que se resistían, hacía todo más divertido y más sucio y eso le gustaba. Muchos y variados hombres y unas pocas mujeres fue todo lo que necesito en la academia para poder librar su mente de los planes de su madre, él sabía que necesitaba olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades y encontró su mejor medicina y su mejor amigo. Sí, follar. Eso era todo para Sebastian en ese tiempo, y aún hoy, seis meses después de terminar la academia, esa costumbre no había terminado. Su cuerpo y músculos tuvo que entrenarlos día y noche para poder enfrentar las pruebas, él sabía que no podía mostrar debilidad, lo que más le costó fue moldear su personalidad. Con los años se volvió más y más frío, egocéntrico, crítico y malvado.

«_No hay espacio para nada más en mí.» _Se dijo, mientras doblaba a la derecha en el pasillo de laboratorios. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras recordaba lo que su madre le había obligado a hacer para poder fortalecer su carácter. Sebastian sintió que un frío de vergüenza le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies. Los horrores que llegó a hacer bajo el cargo de su madre aún lo perseguían en sueños y jamás pararían. Ese sería su castigo, jamás volver soñar. La muerte le esperaba si caía en un sueño, los recuerdos lo matarían, literalmente. Y Sebastian temía por ellos.

El alto y guapo hombre con ojos verdes trató de acompasar su respiración, era bueno ocultando el dolor y miedo después de tantos años de práctica, pero de vez en cuando la máscara de frialdad desaparecía como un velo transparente al cielo, sobre todo cuando la imagen del rostro de su madre aparecía entre sus recuerdos junto con los males que había causado sólo para el placer de esa maldita arpía.

Sebastian recordó como todos los Mexhirj jóvenes, ya fueran mujeres u hombres, tenían que pasar por un proceso de selección, para poder saber el tipo de habilidad que les tocaba desarrollar. Sólo habilidades oscuras. Muy raras personas podían tener más de una habilidad y sobre todo pocas lograban controlarlo. Sebastian, gracias a su línea de sangre podía ejercer el control de hasta tres tipos de habilidades distintas y ejecutarlas al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Sebastian era un prodigio en su mundo y él no podía dejar de serlo. Él sabía que el poder en las líneas de sangre Elizabeth y Lopez podían opacar sus habilidades y control. Él tenía que acabar con los herederos de esas líneas de sangre costara lo que costara, no sólo por el poder, él tenía que vengar a su hermano. Los Hummel. Los Hummel. Los malditos hermanos Hummel tenían que morir. La ira cegaba a Sebastian. «_Será una lástima tener que matar a Blaine en cuanto tenga que acabar con los herederos. O bien, podría hacer que la Corte de Justicia acabe con Blaine, y no ensuciarme las manos. Necesito que el Caballero Sombra toque alguno de los herederos, con malas intenciones, así el quedará marcado ante todos los nuestros y las cosas se pondrán divertidas para mí. Uhmm, muy divertidas y justas.»_

Sebastian siguió caminando, tenía que llegar al salón 101. «_Orientación 101, pero que cliché tan estúpido._» Se dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa torcida que salía de él naturalmente. Sebastian la tenía muy bien entrenada. Era la que usaba para atraer a los hombres y alguna que otra mujer en los bares, en la calle, parques y en la academia. Nadie se resistía a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos verdes con motas naranjas. Después eso, los hombres y las pocas mujeres quedaban sin poder caminar por varios días. Sebastian sólo jodía fuerte, sucio. Algunas veces lento y a veces los partía en dos de tan duro y rápido que lo hacía. Le gustaba el control. Muchos regresaban por una segunda ronda, y Sebastian jamás volvía a mirarlos. No usaba lo mismo dos veces. Lord Sebastian Smythe jamás, jamás repetía platillo.

Entró al salón y visualizó un asiento a mitad del salón que estaba desocupado. No volteó a ver a nadie. Nadie lo merecía. Sebastian se sentó de una manera formal y sensual que sólo él podía llegar a hacer y dejó su bolso a un lado de su asiento, subió su pierna derecha sobre la pierna izquierda, sacó su celular de la bolsa y lo colocó sobre su mesa de trabajo. Checó sus mensajes. Volteó a ver a la derecha y un tipo tan alto como él o incluso con unos centímetros más lo estaba mirando con unos expresivos ojos cafés y con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta en unos labios gruesos y deliciosos. Su playera marcaba su musculoso pecho y las manos de aquél chico eran enormes. Su cuello se veía delicioso. Sebastian quería probarlo. Morderlo.

Sebastian no había follado en varios días, y esos días para él eran como años perro, él siempre estaba con ánimo para coger a quien fuera o por lo menos a cualquiera que físicamente atrajera a Sebastian. El Lord estaba tan caliente que incluso él pensaba que con una mujer podría satisfacerse. «_No. Necesitas a alguien que tome lo que vas a darle. Que lo tome una y otra y otra vez. Necesitas a alguien a quien no vayas a romper. No vuelvas a pensar eso Seb. Pocas mujeres toman tu atención, por favor sigue así.»_ Sebastian lo observó rápidamente de pies a cabeza, el tipo se encontraba a unos metros de él y estaba de pie. A Sebastian le gustó el muy buen trasero de aquel estúpido y su cuerpo atlético. Sebastian le guiñó un ojo y vio su reacción. La boca del tipo castaño tartamudeó ligeramente al ver el guiño de Sebastian y una pequeña sonrisa mostrando unos dientes aperlados y perfectos jugaban entre sus labios, una sonrisa para Sebastian. Una muy hermosa y caliente sonrisa.

Sebastian rio internamente, sin demostrarlo físicamente. Lo único físico era que tenía un poste enorme entre las piernas. «_Mierda.» V_olteó de nuevo a su celular y siguió checando sus mensajes, no volvió a voltear.

«_Primera regla antes de follar Sebastian. La sabes muy bien. Jamás demuestres que te gustan más de la cuenta. Son sólo para follar duro y nada más. Únicamente sirven para eso. Sólo son un buen culo. Un culo muy, muy apretado y caliente. Algo sólo para meter y sacar. Para disfrutar. Para gritar. Ojalá que él sea de los que gritan. Y si no lo es… él lo hará._» Sebastian sonrió a su celular y se dio cuenta de que una señorita estaba llamando al orden en ese instante. Orientación había iniciado.

— ¡Muy buenos días! Esta es su primera clase en esta muy honorable Institución. ¿Cómo han estado?— La mujer en sus veintitantos sonreía increíblemente, mostrando todos sus dientes. Sus rizos caían por su espalda y hombros y una vestimenta de bibliotecaria sin asearse adornaba su cuerpo. Tenía bigote, sus cejas eran peor que las de un hombre. Un hombre muy feo. Muy feo. Ella usaba gafas.

Sebastian le dio una mirada incrédula.

«_Di-i-os._» Sebastian casi abría la boca de disgusto al tener a alguien así frente a él.

— Estaremos dos horas conociéndonos y…— La mujer siguió hablando con demasiada efusividad y Sebastian dejó de escuchar.

«_Este adefesio tiene que estar bromeando si cree que me quedaré aquí por dos horas. Tengo que vigilar a Blaine, al cara de niña y a la inmigrante._»Pensó con hastío. «_¿Qué aprendiste de ayer, hermoso? No confíes en nadie, si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo. O bueno galán… una parte de ti.»_

Su uña del dedo índice de la mano izquierda se puso de color negro con una flama roja con tonos transparentes y reflejos naranjas girando sobre su cutícula. Sebastian cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en _Kiihj_, su dedo medio y su dedo índice se volvieron helados y ambas uñas se volvieron de color blanco brillante con flamas amarillas y sopló sobre ellas. Ambas uñas se volvieron de color plata y volvieron a su color natural en un flamazo. Nadie en la habitación se había dado cuenta.

Sebastian sintió como él se volvía un poco menos pesado y sintió como sus ojos enfocaban en su mente dos imágenes distintas. Dos lugares distintos.

La sombra de Sebastian se separó de su cuerpo.

«_Encuéntralos y síguelos. Cuida que el Caballero Sombra no te sienta cerca. Planta lujuria en Kurt, necesito que Blaine sea castigado por la Corte, no quiero matarlo, necesito que lo quiten de mi camino. Estaré observándote.»_

_«Como usted desee, mi Lord.»_

La esencia de la sombra del Lord se deslizó y salió del aula. Sebastian se quedó en clase. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada. «_Después de todo tengo que follar a alguien hasta la inconciencia. Y volverlo a follar de nuevo hasta que ruegue por piedad. Y luego lo haré de nuevo.»_

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. Sí, Sebastian Smythe nació para ser un desgraciado. Un maldito desgraciado sin alma.

Y él lo amaba.

* * *

Saben, de repente una nueva historia Klaine llegó a mi mente hace unos días y comencé a escribir… la subiré pronto, sólo necesito que mis ideas tomen forma.

Uhmm… ya tomaron forma. Creo. xD

**«**_**Blaine desde su niñez tiene dos personalidades. Aprendió a vivir con ellas. Dos individuos, partes de un todo. Uno es peligroso, sensual, siniestro y sarcástico. El otro es amable, romántico, sincero y cálido. Ambos se odian a tal punto que podrían matarse si existiese la oportunidad, pero coexisten sólo por el bien de su cuerpo físico. Ambos respetan los deseos de cada uno. También, prometieron jamás dañarse el uno al otro. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos deseen al mismo hombre de ojos azules y piel perfecta? ¿Podrá uno vivir sin el otro?**__**¿Quién de ellos dos será el elegido?» **_

¿Qué les parece la introducción de mi nuevo fic? (Que por cierto aún no tengo nombre para el). Este fic no es sobrenatural. Blaine está un poco demente, sí, pero es bueno. Y sí, suena un poco como "The Host" de Stephenie Meyer, pero nada que ver. Lo prometo. Blaine no tiene un extraterrestre en su mente. Simplemente, Blaine es… un… uhmm… uhmm… un… uhmm… sexy y siniestro tipo con ojos color avellana con un gran pene con un increíble apetito sexual con dos personalidades. (?) I don't know. XD No me maten. Supongo que lo subiré en cuento vea si les interesa o no. Y en cuanto tenga el título xD

* * *

¿Les gustó el capítulo? En serio amo a Sebastian y a Santana. Lo sé, tengo una gran debilidad por las perras con hocico grande. So Damn Hot.

* * *

Un review no cuesta nada e inspira a seguir escribiendo. Y de paso me deja una sonrisa de idiota por todo el día. ¡Un beso!

«REVIEWS = LOVE_**»**_ _Make love to me please. _

Abe Valenti.

P.S. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales! #FollowBack

Twitter: AbeValenti (SIN ESPACIOS)

Tumblr: he –is –just –gay –and –he –is –on –fire .tumblr .com (SIN ESPACIOS)


End file.
